Time After Time
by missybewitched
Summary: A reluctant husband and his unwilling wife in a sham of a marriage. Will Severus and Hermione ever recognise each other for what they are?
1. In the Dark of the Night

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**In the Dark of the Night**

Severus heaved a sigh, resigning himself to the inevitable. It had been a difficult day, and it promised to be an impossible night. With both his hands in the pockets of his robes, he strove for a neutral expression. It was difficult; his scowl had always found a permanent home on his face. Inwardly, he snarled. _If only I hadn't promise Albus I'll play nice. He of all people should know what I have vowed all those years ago: if I cannot have **her** as my wife, I will have no other…_ Still, it wouldn't do both of them any good if he unleashed his famous temper at her now. She was sitting on the giant bed of his with her back towards him, trembling from nervousness or fear he did not know. Remembering his promise to the headmaster, he decided that he had no desire to make the whole experience for her more unpleasant than it already will be. After all, he thought bitterly, she is a victim of this farce of a marriage, too. For the tenth time that day, he silently cursed the Ministry for throwing two unwilling, virtual strangers together.

Severus moved towards the bed and sat down on it. He started to reach out for the woman, hoping to gain her attention, but thought better of it. No point not prolonging the inevitable, especially when the inevitable can be prolonged. The woman in question suddenly stopped shaking, but Severus noticed that her body had stiffened as she turned to face him. Severus could see a mixture of anger and hopelessness and the occasional burst of determination splashed across her face. She seemed to be struggling with some internal demons. Severus observed and pinpointed the exact moment when her determination won and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's get this over and done with, Professor."

Severus frowned. Something in her tone irked him and he suddenly decided that 'playing nice' was as tiring as trying to deceive the Dark Lord. But unlike lying to the Dark Lord, he knew he could always quit 'playing nice' and still live to see his obnoxious students the next day. So he did just that.

"It's Severus, Hermione. The Ministry has seen fit to announce us husband and wife. Use my given name when we are alone. The professor in me does not make a habit of bedding his students." He smirked when Hermione's eyes widen and her hands clutched at his bed sheets when he accentuated the true nature of their relationship, and continued "However, in the presence of the staff and the other students, you will still address me as Professor Snape. Those occasions will be minimal, as you have completed your potions NEWTS early. I will avoid you during the day, and I trust you to do the same."

He paused and Hermione jumped in, "Fine, I won't call you 'Professor', but I refuse to call you by your first name. It's personal, everything this whole…marriage (she shuddered) is not. I'll call you 'Snape'."

Following that, she suddenly looked thoughtful. Her face lost its stiffness and her eyes softened. Severus thought it made her look every inch her seventeen years, and not the woman he had married earlier in the day. Unbidden, the image of his lost love materialised in his mind, accusation radiating from her beautiful sapphire eyes. For the eleventh time, he cursed the Ministry.

"You can call me 'Hermione' since I'm not 'Granger' anymore and calling me 'Snape' is an insult. And anyway, it'll confuse you."

Severus shrugged, but frowned that she thought something as mundane as last names would confuse him. "Whatever," he replied.

The silence in the room stretched. Minutes passed and Severus decided that the time has come for the first part of the marriage contract to be fulfilled. Least as he believed in rushing head first towards unpleasantness, he believed even less in staying up the whole night, wondering who was going to make the first move. Reluctantly, he reached out and pulled Hermione's rigid form towards him and planted his lips on hers.

Closing his eyes, he whispered an apology to the dead for the betrayal he was going to commit against her.

Forgive me, Mel. I broke my oath to you. Forgive me, please, Mel… 

Mel. Little did the newlyweds know that the name was to become the salt that rubbed into an already open wound.


	2. Depression and Recollection

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews they've written me! Never knew it could feel so exhilarating to read good feedback from other people! 

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Depression and Recollection**

Hermione woke to the faint chirping of birds, happily singing their welcome to another bright and sunny day. _The world is happy and cheerful today, _sheobserved, _everything I'm not, haven't been and never will be since I married the professor._ Hermione did a mental tally in her head and realised that their union was only a babe of three months. To her, it had felt like a bitter, old witch living with three decades of rheumatism, complete with cranky tempers and creaking joints. Hermione allowed herself another few minutes of musings. Then, abruptly, she flung herself off the bed and went into the shower. She did not spare a glance for the missing person who, by right, should be sleeping right next to her. Hermione was unconcerned. She knew that the professor always woke up before her. What he did for the rest of the day before nighttime she never knew and never bothered to find out. Hermione thought she was probably the most unloving wife in the whole wizarding world, but she did not care. After all, she was in all possibility, the most unloved spouse in the whole world.

Hermione turned the shower on and allowed the healing power of a hot shower to wash over her. Feeling content with the caress of water trickling over her body, she pushed the depressing thoughts aside and relaxed, knowing that this was the only time she would feel any peace with herself. _Hot showers: My remedy to all the world's problems. I should write a book on that subject,_ she thought, and smiled at her own naivety.

Half an hour later, and feeling considerably better, Hermione approached the Great Hall where she knew Harry and Ron would be waiting for her at their usual seats. Spotting them, she walked over and sat next to Ron. Both boys turned to greet her. "Hermione!" they chorused in unison. Hermione was genuinely happy to see her best friends, but she knew that by the time breakfast ended, her cheerful mood would have vanished, and depression would slowly coax her into its arms. It always did, and it always began when Harry and Ron turned their conversations to Quidditch. Hermione never begrudged them their morning ritual; Merlin knew that both boys, Harry especially, needed the distraction from the constant danger lurking outside the haven that is Hogwarts, forever watchful for a wrong move on their part so that it could attack and destroy their world. Resigning herself to the inevitable, Hermione detached herself from their enthusiastic chatter and allowed her thoughts to run wild. And run wild it did.

She thought of love, and how it could never be for her. Years ago, her twelve-year-old self had planned the perfect wedding for when the time comes for her to marry the man she loves. She had even decided on the flowers to be included in her bridal bouquet, down to the last lavender. Yet she had, willingly, thrown all her dreams away in a decision made after one meeting with Harry and Ron in an empty classroom…

Flashback

"_Hermione…" a familiar voice whinged, "why are we here? It's lunchtime and I'm hungry. Can't we talk after lunch, please?"_

_Hermione glanced fondly at her best friends as Harry hit Ron in the back of his head, effectively silencing the redhead. Harry had always been the better observer of her moods and consequently, was more receptive to what she usually left unsaid. Undoubtedly, he had caught the tension currently radiating off her in copious amounts and he was aware that Ron's complaints were as helpful as Hagrid in a potions classroom right now._

"_What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked softly. He recognised bad news when he saw one and Hermione had 'tragedy' written all over her face. Even Ron looked at her with some concern now that he finally sensed the undercurrents swirling in the empty classroom._

_Hermione looked at her friends calmly. She promised herself she would not become hysterical when she broke the news to them. "The Dark Mark. They found one over my parents' house. They're dead now, but I can't go back for the funeral. Dumbledore thinks they will come for me."_

Finishing that little speech on which she congratulated herself for not stammering over, Hermione impassively observed her friends reactions. Ron looked shocked, his mouth agape. Hermione imagined him drooling, but could not find it in her to do more than give a tight little smile. And Harry. It almost broke her heart to see the guilt and sorrow in his eyes as he turned away from her. He blamed himself.

_Hermione allowed the two of them a little more time to absorb the hook before she threw the line at them, "Oh, and you know the Ministry's Marriage Law? (She was aware of her wavering control) The one that forces people to marry and allow wizards to marry a second wife? (Harry and Ron nodded dumbly) I received an offer this morning from Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, that is. Seems like he needed a second wife. So he chose me. He thinks that the Dark Lord can use me as a bait to get you, Harry." Hermione felt a twinge of guilt as she blurted out the last part unintentionally. She had not wanted to sound as though she blamed her friend._

_Hermione never thought that Ron's mouth would drop any lower, but it did. **Wait till you hear the rest of it, Ron**, she thought bitterly, **ten galleons your jaw's going to hit the floor.** She added in a non-committal voice, "I didn't want that, of course, so Dumbledore offered me an alternative: I could marry Snape. He said it would keep me safe from the clutches of Malfoy. He said he would talk to Snape after I've made my decision. But I said no. What do you guys think of all that?"_

_Hermione gave herself a mental pat on the back as Ron's mouth opened just a little more. **That's why they call it the sinker,** she thought, **your mouth tries to sink to the ground. **_

End Flashback

She remembered exactly what they thought of the whole business. Harry was so guilty, he had apologised over and over again. She never accepted his apology. Hermione was not sorry for being Harry's friend even though it had put her in numerous dangerous situations; in fact, Ron and his friendship mattered to her more than anything in the world now that her parents are dead. She even thanked the troll silently for bringing the three of them together in their first year. They had calmly discussed her options and she had come to the conclusion that there were no alternatives: Harry and Ron did not like the idea of her marrying Snape, and she hated the notion that she would reject the one solution to keep herself safe and prevent Harry and Ron from worrying. Merlin only knew that Harry has enough burdens on his sixteen-year-old shoulders, strong and broad as they are. Hermione remembered their first confrontation with Sirius in their third year, during which the three of them still laboured under the misconception that Sirius had meant his godson harm. She had been prepared to die then to protect her friends then. Now Hermione realised that she would do anything to keep Harry and Ron safe, and a twelve-year-old's wedding dreams seemed like a perfect sacrificial lamb to that burning desire. As long as she was safe, Harry would not rush off to rescue her like he did Sirius in the Department of Mystery.

Later, Harry and Ron had urged her to join them for what remained of the lunch hour, but Hermione had declined, citing a need to be alone as her excuse. When she could no longer hear their fading footsteps, she left the classroom and headed towards Dumbledore's office for what would be her second meeting with the headmaster that day.


	3. A Meeting of the Minds

**A Meeting of the Minds**

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A Meeting of the Minds

Professor Severus Snape thought himself a man of his words. It was not so much of his honour that he had never broken a promise; it was more of the fact that since he had only made a precious few of them throughout his lifetime, the probability of him keeping them all was rather high. Even so, his promises were never without weight, and even more so if it was an oath. He had promised Albus his unwavering loyalty, and he became one of Dumbledore's most trusted ally. He had pledged his service to the Dark Lord, and, well, that was a different case. He also made an oath to Mel all those years ago, giving her his word that he would never marry, not unless she was the bride.

Severus had swore at Albus after the old man had calmly repeated to him the plan he had offered Hermione earlier. Unsurprised, Dumbledore was not discouraged by his Potions master's reaction. He had continued his eye-twinkling campaign on a scowling Severus, and repeated the mantra that the arrangement was really necessary for their battle against Voldemort. Severus was a smart enough man to see that but nevertheless, his honour was dangerously close to being compromised, and that made him furious. Dumbledore was aware of his relationship with Mel, was he not? Hell, he was even the matchmaker! He had told Albus during a weak moment after Mel disappeared that he would never find another woman like her. Albus knew about his vow to remain unmarried, yet he still proposed a union between Miss Granger and himself.

Albus finally cracked when he spoke of Mel. Severus could hear the clipped tones replacing the lightness in the headmaster's voice as his eyes turned cold, "I'm sorry, Severus, for your loss, as I told you 13 years ago. And since then, I've constantly advised you to let go of the past. I'm telling you the same thing right now: Let Mel go." Dumbledore paused, and continued in a softer tone, "You never know, you might be happy with Miss Granger."

Severus paced the headmaster's office, snarling like a caged werewolf, "Fine! I don't care. I'll marry that…that head of brown grass! But only because I will not allow the Dark Lord to gain any advantages over us through the girl. And, a warning, Dumbledore," Severus raged as he paused at Albus' desk, "Do not expect me to love her."

There was no response to the comment from the headmaster. For a moment, Severus actually believed that Dumbledore was speechless. Unfortunately, it was not to be. The twinkling eyes returned with full force. "That's fine, my dear boy, as long as you promise to behave with Miss Granger. No snark comments and the like. Play nice, won't you?"

Severus gruffed.

"Promise?"

Severus gruffed again.

"Excellent! I'll inform Miss Granger and we'll make arrangements, shall we?"

Severus snarled and swept out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Severus frowned as his introspections came to an abrupt halt. The door to his private chambers had opened and there could only be one person apart from himself who could have done that. He spared a glance for the hourglass standing on his desk. As usual, his wife was punctual. It had become an unspoken arrangement between them for her to return to the dungeons 15 minutes before curfew, and for him to leave the chambers before she awoke in the morning. And it was also by mutual agreement that they avoided each other as much as possible during the day.

From the moment she entered the room, their interaction adhered strictly to the nightly routine. Hermione readied herself for bed while Severus gulped down some fire whiskey before stripping down to his boxers. Half an hour later, they would be in bed, carrying out the duty due to each other as husband and wife. It was a horribly impersonal affair that could never end soon enough for both of them.

Later, as Snape lay sleeping, Hermione debated with herself as to whether she should talk to him about the direction their marriage was heading. She had wanted to do that weeks ago, but he had been so cold and unfeeling towards her. Hermione had hoped that their relationship would improve with time, but she was sorely disappointed. Still, she did not blame her husband too much. She was just as much at fault for not making an effort. Tomorrow, she promised herself. Tomorrow, we'll talk. We'll talk and I'll tell him.

Satisfied with her decision, Hermione closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness.


	4. A Wound Festers

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate the encouragement and the constructive comments. (Snape Fan, see if you can spot the result of your comments to me in this chapter!). I know that people are waiting for Mel to maker her appearance, and I planned for her to arrive on the scene long before this. But like everything I plan, it didn't turn out that way. But I can assure you that she'll definitely be in the next chapter. Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A Wound Festers**

Hermione approached the Great Hall, feeling more rested and content than she had ever been in the past three months. Her good mood withstood Harry and Ron's daily Quidditch talk, and she had even participated in the conversation, despite the fact that her knowledge of the game was as vast as Ron's acquaintance of _Hogwarts: A History _was intimate. Needless to say, her opinions on the subject were usually the butt of her best friends' Quidditch jokes, and today was no exception. Normally, she would have glared at them, but today, Hermione laughed alongside the two boys. Nothing seemed to dampen her spirits.

She breezed through her daily routine, laughing and talking with her friends. Hermione was blissfully ignorant of the glances that Harry and Ron had thrown to each other over her head and therefore, she remained unperturbed. She was in her element in McGonagall's Advance Transfiguration class, offering answers to the professor's questions, something she had not done for a long time. Needless to say, McGonagall was surprised, even shocked. As the trio left her classroom, the professor caught Harry's eyes and she raised her eyebrows in question. Harry shrugged back at her.

Harry had fully expected Hermione to head towards the library as he and Ron walked deeper and deeper under the castle towards the potions classroom. It was one of Hermione's newly acquired habits since she completed her NEWTS potions earlier in the year; to work diligently in Madam Pierce's domain while the other two-third of the trio suffered in the company of Hogwarts' potions master. However, it only added to his and Ron's unease that Hermione had trailed happily alongside them, apparently oblivious to the growing tension in her friends as they braced themselves for an unpleasant encounter between herself and the potions master.

Harry noted that Snape was early as usual. The three friends paused at the entrance to the potions room and Harry realised with a groan that they were in full view of the professor. Ron was visibly nervous as Hermione hugged both of them in turn, promising to meet them for lunch in the Great Hall. She left and Harry entered the room, not daring to meet the professor's eyes. Ron nudged him hard in the ribs and Harry read the warning in his friend's freckled face. Professor Snape had always made Harry feel uncomfortable in his presence, but none of his usual petty comments compared to what the professor's subtle body language was telling him today. The potions master's face was blank, but Harry had the impression that Snape was quietly gathering a thunderstorm, complete with menacing black rain clouds and sharp, jagged lightning, ready to hurl it at Ron and himself at a moment's notice. The fingers on his right had were curling and uncurling themselves, as if resisting the impulse to throw a disintegrating potion into their faces. Harry was wary of the intensity of Snape's hatred and it promised to be an unbearable two hours. He made a mental note to talk to Hermione about the dangerous situation she had pushed her friends into.

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she entered the library. Ever since she had married the professor, she had lost her sense of purpose. Before that, her goal had always been to outshine her classmates in her NEWTS exams, and then go on to a magical college to further her education. After that, she had wanted to settle down with a good man and start a family of her own. Hermione was happiest when she was busily engaged in pursuing her dreams, but the unexpected marriage was a complication that had thrown her off her stride. As a result, she had sunk into a deep depression, the way a small, lost boat at sea would sink in a sea storm. Hermione's unexpected discovery a few weeks ago had given her a renewed sense of purpose, her small boat was finally floating towards safe shores. Hermione dropped her books onto her favourite table and propped her head with her left hand as she sat down. She was soon lost in her thoughts.

That evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat themselves comfortably at their favourite couch in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying the companionable silence that only a close friendship can provide. Hermione was happily engaged with _Hogwarts: A History_, and Harry was trying to outwit Ron in their second chess game for the night. It had spoken volumes about their concern for Hermione's behaviour today when Ron had lost his queen to Harry's pawn. Ron's white pieces were furious with him. They could not believe that their queen would be taken out of the game in such a humiliating fashion. They had demanded the return of their queen while said queen crossed her arms and haughtily refused to look at Ron. Receiving no response from either player, the white pieces promptly went on a strike around the chessboard, accompanied by the jeering of their black counterparts. The redhead sighed and sat back on the couch. Harry took it as their cue to abandon the game. As one, they focused their attention on Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron's voice was carefully measured.

"What?" Hermione's nose was still buried in the thick volume.

"We need to talk."

Frowning slightly at being interrupted, Hermione put the book aside and raised a questioning eyebrow at the serious looks on her friends' faces.

Before Harry had properly phrased his concerns in his head, Hermione said, "Are you going to comment on my good mood today?"

Harry and Ron nodded dumbly. Mustering his courage, Harry asked, "So, why the smiley face? Not that we're complaining, of course, but you've been…well, off for quite some time now."

Hermione smiled as her best friends' concern wrapped itself around her like the comforting embrace of her mother. She was sorely tempted to spill all her secrets to them right there and then. Instead, she said, "I'll tell you two later. In the meantime, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Not thoroughly reassured, Harry let the matter rested, albeit reluctantly. Ron took the lead from him and changed the subject abruptly. "Come on, Hermione, play chess with me. Harry's such an unchallenging opponent, I should have played a flobberworm!"

His friend spluttered in indignation, "I took your queen with my pawn back then!" The black pieces nodded fervently, and Hermione had to laugh.

After their game, in which Hermione had lost spectacularly, Ron had proposed a rematch. Hermione shook her head and said that she should go back to the dungeons before curfew. She planted a kiss on her friends' cheek and exited the common room.

Harry saw Ron frown as his friend turned to look at the giant hourglass hanging over the fireplace. "What's wrong, mate?"

Ron was uncharacteristically solemn when he said, "Did you realise she's gone back to the git earlier than she should have? It's only 45 minutes before curfew!"

Saying nothing, Harry rearranged the chess pieces and indicated for Ron to make his first move. Neither one of them could fool the other into believing that the light-hearted atmosphere of before had not dissipated with Ron's comments.

Severus was unpleasantly surprised to find his routine disturbed yet again. He was furious that Hermione had turned up alongside Potter and Weasley at the potions room, and even more annoyed to see her standing right in front of him twenty minutes earlier than she should be. Had she suddenly lost her ability to tell time? Well, she could continue standing there; it was perfectly within her rights. He favoured his wife with an indifferent look and returned to the article he was reading in the latest potions journal.

"We need to talk."

Severus' head snapped up, his confusion quickly masked as a scowl slide effortlessly onto his face. _What, in Merlin's name, does she want?_ Severus considered the possibility of him responding to her statement, but decided against it in the end. It would be far more interesting to let his wife take the lead, just to see what had made her volunteer a conversation with him, when she had, in the past, devoted most of her energy to avoiding any form of interaction with him.

Her husband's non-responsive behaviour made its first chip at Hermione's optimism and confidence. She faltered, and Severus noted the insecurities of a seventeen-year-old creeping up slowly behind her.

Hermione took a deep breath and plunged into the speech she had prepared whilst in the library, "I realised we haven't been getting along very well (Severus snorted), and it isn't doing both of us any good (he rolled his eyes). And I really think you and I should really try to patch things up between us (and smirked)."

Still smirking, Severus asked, "What made you think that there was any 'we' or 'us' or 'you and I' in the first place, _Hermione, my dear?_" Severus had only used his wife's given name once throughout their marriage, when he had thought that it would help her relax in his presence. Later, he had silently agreed with her that first names were too personal for either of them. Since then, he had taken to omitting the use of her name in any conversations they had with each other. Both of them had secretly found that relieving. However, he was sure that drawling out her name alongside the endearment right now was perfect for the occasion. It would complete the humiliation that Hermione had placed herself into when she had approached him.

Hermione frowned, unsure of how to proceed after seeing the antagonism on her husband's face. "Look…"

"Look where?"

"I really need to tell you…"

"Do tell, the suspense is killing me."

"Please, would you just listen?" Hermione's voice was starting to waver. "I really want this marriage to work."

Severus saw his opening and jumped in. "Well," he said, "Unfortunately, I don't." He stopped to admire the effect his words had on her; his skill in the art of insult had really improved over the years, but then again, she was an easy prey. Hermione looked surprised and hurt, as if noticing for the first time that a trusted friend had driven the wrong side of a sword into her. Delighted, the sadistic side of Severus, honed to perfection over the years in his struggle for survival, drove the sword further into its victim, "And you know what, _Hermione, my dear wife?_ I will never like you, let alone love you." Severus watched her face crumbled, and he twisted the blade to complete the kill. "And you know why?" Hermione shook her head timidly and Severus took her chin in his fingers, effectively forcing her eyes to meet his. He wanted to savour the moment as malice loaded his tone and he whispered, "Because you're not worthy of it, and because I love another woman."


	5. Mel

I'm not particularly happy with the quality of this chapter, I was at a loss as to how to start it, and I really struggled to finish it. Experience tells me that when that happens, I produce substandard work. On a happier note, this chapter answers the big question: "Who's Mel?" and some other smaller, but equally frustrating questions. I'm also aware that readers have wanted Hermione to kick Severus' butt, and I'm very sorry to disappoint.  That part of the story is still a long way off. Anyway, my most sincere thanks to all the reviewers. Without you, this story would probably never be completed, but I can really see myself finishing the whole thing now.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Mel 

"Because you're not worthy of it, and because I love another woman."

The words, spoken so softly, nevertheless reverberated around the room. Hermione stood still, frozen in her shock. The extent of her own naivety, thinking that their problems could be solved with a snap of her fingers, hit her like a particularly strong stunning spell. Choking back a sob, Hermione wrenched herself away from her husband and fled through the door of their chambers.

Severus bared his teeth into the grin of an evil cat that has gotten the cream, and reached for the abandoned copy of potions journal. He looked forward to a night of solitude, free from the drama queen that was his wife, completely disregarding the fact that his own theatrical performance would have roused a standing applause.

Hermione ran. Blinded by her tears, she did not give a second thought to her bearings; her current concern lie with the gap between herself and her husband, and she wanted it to be as big as she could make it. She fled down a flight of stairs at the end of the deserted dungeon corridor. Had Hermione been her normal, calm self, she would have realised that the dungeons were situated at the lowest part of the castle; by right, there should not be any more stairs leading deeper under the magical building. However, in her distress, she had forgotten that, as well as two of the most important unwritten rules of Hogwarts, usually ignored by students at their own peril. The first of which Harry, Ron and herself had found out in their first year at Hogwarts—if you see a corridor that looked abandoned, get out of there before Fluffy gets you, and the second of which she had constantly repeated to Neville—watch your trick stairs.

An unknown corridor combined with the possibility of trick stairs was a recipe for disaster, and by rushing down the strange stairs at full speed; Hermione made herself the main ingredient. A flash of bright light filled the empty space and with a loud boom! Hermione felt herself being thrown forcefully back up the stairs. It had felt like an eternity before her body finally met with some resistance and she slammed into a solid wall. Sliding onto the ground, Hermione registered an unbearable pain in her lower body before darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

Hermione slowly returned to consciousness, and had an uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but closed her eyes in intense concentration when she discovered that her arms were shaking violently and could not support the weight of her body. She felt eternally grateful that a pair of strong hands had grasped her and helped her up. Hermione muttered her thanks.

"No problems, child," said a voice that Hermione registered as Professor Dumbledore's. "How are you feeling?"

At the headmaster's innocent concern for her wellbeing, the memory of Snape's words flooded back, and she started sobbing to Dumbledore. "He was s-so angry…he said h-he wouldn't love me because I wasn't worthy." Hermione gulped down some air and continued, "h-he wouldn't love me, and I had wanted to tell him about our b-baby." Hermione stopped there, thinking that it was a perfectly adequate explanation for her current situation, since Dumbledore knew about the nature of their relationship. Hell, the whole school knew that Professor Snape and her were as compatible as Malfoy with Buckbeak.

However, Dumbledore appeared to be unsatisfied by her explanation. His brows furrowed in the slightest hint of confusion. "Do go on," he pressed her lightly.

Hermione then gave him an account of the flight down the stairs, omitting the mention of the reason behind it. "There was a bright light and something pushed me back up the stairs. I hit a wall and I think I blacked out after that," Hermione finished, feeling slightly more composed after recounting almost everything to the old man.

Professor Dumbledore was silent for a while, and Hermione waited patiently for the advice that she was positive the headmaster would provide. When he finally spoke, Hermione wished he hadn't.

"Well, my dear, I don't know whether you were aware of this or not, but the stairway that you just described was not one of the normal Hogwarts trick stairs. I presume you are familiar with Hogwarts? (Hermione nodded, but frowned at his odd choice of words) So, you would know about the stairs. It just so happens that this particular stairway only appears once every few centuries. It's just your misfortune that it chose this time to materialise, just when you were distressed and looking for a way to escape your, shall we say, problems."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. _Alright,_ _so it's the stairs again._ However, sensing that there were more to the current situation than Dumbledore had let on, she ventured, "And?"

"And what this stairway does is that it sends people back in time." He paused to let Hermione absorb the implication of that statement.

_Not right at all. But then, it's only time-travelling, isn't it? _Hermione was pretty sure she was capable of handling this. She had travelled back in time before. Everything will be fine. Hermione broke off her train of thoughts and surprised herself with her non-existent reaction to everything that had happened so far.

"And the year is?"

Dumbledore obliged her with the answer and she gave a small bark of laughter, bitterly, of course. "Just wonderful, Professor. Somewhere out there, a four-year-old me am probably running around the house naked. I should probably just to and tell her who I am, and ask her to not make the mistakes I made. Would that solve my current problem, do you think?"

To that Dumbledore replied, "If that's the case, I think that it would probably be best for you to stay at Hogwarts. If would be safer for everyone if you stay out of the sight of as many people as you can."

Hermione heard the slight sting in Dumbledore's words, and she shook her head in self-reproach. "I didn't mean that, you know, when I said I wanted to change time." She suddenly turned businesslike, and expressed her need for something to occupy her time for the duration of her stay.

"That's fine. I can talk to the professors in the school, I'm sure that at least one of them would need an assistant. Would you like to do that? You could take on the identity of a graduate from Beauxbatons looking for job at Hogwarts. Come up with a name for yourself, and introduce yourself to us later."

Hermione smiled without humour, feeling that the idea of having to reintroduce herself to people she already knew sounded like a depressing job, "I'd like that. Thank you, Professor."

"Before I go, there's one other thing I need to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

Dumbledore's voice when he answered her held the most compassion she had ever heard from anyone, and it comforted her. At the same time, she had read the pity in his eyes, and Hermione braced herself for the worst.

"When you were thrown into our time two days ago, you hit the stone wall outside my office hard. I came out and found you unconscious and bleeding heavily. My dear, I am so sorry, but you've lost your baby."

Hermione had gone rigid even before Dumbledore finished his sentence. Her world had come to a grinding halt, the high-pitched screech scratching at her heart. Hermione was astonished at her own composure; surely she still had tears left in her for the baby? Hermione felt alone for the longest time. Where were her best friends when she needed them? She had never missed their absence as keenly as she did now.

Dumbledore offered to put off introducing her to the staff until she had fully recovered. Hermione wanted to agree, but a small, logical part of her, unaffected by the pain currently coursing through her body knew that she needed the distraction that an occupation would provide. Otherwise, she would die, withering away like a plant in a pot in desperate need of sustenance.

Dumbledore acknowledged her decision with a nod of his head. He quietly informed the fragile girl sitting stiffly on the hospital bed that he would be back in an hour.

Hermione lied back down on the bed, all the emotions she had felt since two days ago had left her, leaving her strangely numb. How had it all come to this?

* * *

Professor Dumbledore closed the door to the Hospital Wing. Taking out his wand, he muttered an incantation that would cause the wands of all his teachers to vibrate slightly, informing them of their required presence in his circular office. There was an hour of leisure time for the staff and students before dinner, the teachers would waste no time in attending his summons.

By the time he reached his office, the teachers were already there. Dumbledore chuckled to see Minerva McGonagall arguing with his stone gargoyle, for despite having given the correct password (sugar quills), the gargoyle had adamantly refused the teachers entry to his office, saying that since the headmaster was not there anyway, everyone else could stand out here for all he cared. Dumbledore shooed the stone guardian aside and ushered his irritated deputy into his office, followed by the rest of the teachers.

Once inside, Dumbledore wasted no time on pleasantries. He briefed the teachers on the nature of the new 'staff's' duties, and asked them for a volunteer to take the new girl under their wing. There was a sudden burst of chatter, as his teachers started an intense debate as to who among them would need her assistance the most. Soon, it became apparent to Dumbledore that the majority of them had decided that the Potions master would really benefit from extra help, seeing as he was the youngest and most inexperienced teacher in the school. Severus scowled at the implication that he was incompetent, and Dumbledore watched serenely as his polite, but firm refusal of the offer was cut off by Minerva loudly congratulating the Potions master on his luck. She then nodded at Dumbledore and swept regally out of his office, followed by the other teachers after they have happily shook Severus' hand. Dumbledore inclined his head at her retreating back, wondering whether Professor McGonagall was sometimes the greater authority than himself. He really must talk to his gargoyle about the consequences of annoying his deputy.

As the last of the teachers left his office, Severus turned to face Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I really do not need an assistant."

Dumbledore threw his hands up in defence, "I never said you did, Minerva did."

"I don't want an assistant."

"Tell that to Minerva."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, knowing that if he could not convince the headmaster, he would never convince McGonagall. Dumbledore took it as a sign that he had unwilling backed down from the argument. "Let's go meet her." He swept his hand at the door and it opened. "After you."

Severus gave the old man another dirty look before vanishing through the door in a swish of his black robes.

* * *

Hermione stayed on the bed for the better part of an hour, wondering what turns her life would take now. What would Harry and Ron do when they realise she was missing? Would they rush off on some misguided rescue mission and land themselves in trouble again? Her thoughts turned to her baby, so recently lost. She was ecstatic when a little part of her dreams had come to fruition; she did not have a husband who loved her, but she would have showered all her love on they baby, and the baby would love her in return. Now her dreams would never be. Hermione felt slightly relieved that she had never had to tell her husband about her miscarriage. Her month-old pregnancy had not lasted long, it was as if it had never been. Her husband would probably have sneered at her inability to carry a child to term. Luckily for her, she would not have to deal with his sarcasm in this time. A break away from his presence would probably do her more good than harm.

Hermione sighed and got off the bed. She should really do something about the identity she was going to assume. Dumbledore had allowed her an hour, and three quarters of it had already passed. Hermione looked at herself critically in the mirror. She was not an overly attractive girl. Surely she could change that now? No one here knew who she was, and the only other person apart from the headmaster to have seen her would be Pomfrey, assuming of course, that the matron had been at Hogwarts for the past thirteen years. Hermione retrieved her wand from her discarded school robes and silently praised Lavender and Parvati for their foresight when they had insisted that Hermione learned the simple charms they have invented. Hermione never thought the two girls had enough brain cells between them to even think beyond what a crystal ball could show them, but surprisingly, their appearance-enhancing charms could make even Grawp look like a gentleman.

She pointed her wand at her hair and muttered the incantation. Instantly, her bushy hair untangled themselves and lay straight and silky. Thinking that she still looked Hermione-like, Hermione severed off her long locks. She was pleasantly surprised at the difference it made; her face looked younger. She waved her wand again; Hermione really wanted to see herself as a brunette. _If only the boys could see me now,_ she giggled to herself.

Hermione studied the colour of her eyes carefully in the mirror. They were an intense shade of golden-brown. She carefully pointed the tip of her wand at her eyes in turn and whispered another spell that Lavender had taught her. When she looked into the mirror again, a pair of sapphire orbs, speckled with flecks of green, twinkled back at her. Hermione was sure she would be unrecognisable now, but she took a crumpled piece of paper from her robes and transfigured them into a pair of glasses, just for precaution. Putting them carefully onto the bridge of her nose, Hermione smiled at her reflection. "I look good!" She declared.

"You look like a nerd," retorted the mirror.

* * *

Hermione was still basking in the glow of her success when the door to the infirmary opened. She whirled around to smile at Dumbledore and gasped as she recognised the person standing behind him.

Professor Dumbledore had started to speak, but Hermione was oblivious to what he was saying. She was still staring at Professor Snape with barely concealed horror. Miraculously, Dumbledore seemed to have missed her reaction, but Severus had noticed. He mentally rolled his eyes as the young girl in front of him visibly recoiled from him. Severus had not thought that his reputation would spread beyond London, but obviously, it did, if the reaction from the new French girl was anything to judge by.

Hermione felt her heart stop when she saw her husband entering the infirmary. No, not her husband, she reminded herself. _We are strangers to each other in this time_. She was suddenly aware of Snape's outstretched hand, and she willed her composure intact. He was introducing himself as 'Severus', and had said a few awkward words of welcome. Then, there was silence.

Belatedly, Hermione realised that the two men were waiting for her to introduce herself. Panicking, she came up with the first name that popped into her mind.

"Mel. My name is Mel."


	6. Missing Hermione

A/N: Another chapter up! Whew! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far. And a big thank you to the admins who have been pointing out my silly errors to me all this time. Silly error: Hermione was born with brown eyes in canon, but my Hermione has sapphire-coloured eyes, and she changed it to brown eyes after becoming Mel. Sometime soon (when I'm more awake), I'll fix that problem. So, in the future, Mel will have sapphire eyes.

This is a pretty slow chapter compared to the previous two. But I thought I needed to wrap some things up first before embarking on another roller coaster ride.

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Missing Hermione**

Professor Snape woke up the next morning to find Hermione missing from her usual spot on his bed. He had not seen her since she ran out of his room after his verbal lashings. Presumably, she had returned after he had fallen asleep, and awoke in the morning before he did. Feeling that her avoidance of him was not really unexpected given his display of temper last night, he let the matter rest and went about his daily business.

Severus was about to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast when the wand in the pocket of his robes vibrated slightly, catching his attention. Retracing his steps, Severus entered another corridor leading away from the Great Hall and headed towards Dumbledore's office. No doubt Albus had received some new information about the activities of the Death Eaters that he wished to discuss with his Potions master. Arriving in front of the stone gargoyle, he clipped out the name of the latest invention from Honeydukes. Severus despised Albus' choice of passwords; he cringed every time he had to access the Headmaster's office. A formidable wizard such as himself should never have to say words such as "Toothflossing Stringmints" and "Pepper Imps" on a regular basis. He hated with a passion the time Dumbledore had chosen 'Droobles Best Blowing Gum' as his new password. The Headmaster's gargoyle had informed him that his pronunciation of 'Droobles' was unacceptable, and had spent a good fifteen minutes patiently teaching Severus how to draw out the "oo's" in the word properly.

He entered the office and hid his surprise at seeing two of his least favourite students sitting in squashy, mismatched chintz armchairs across the headmaster's desk. Their heads had turned in unison as he entered, but Severus saw that Weasley's head snapped back almost immediately to look at Dumbledore. Potter had stared at him for a little while longer before he deliberately turned to look at the snoozing portrait of Fortescue on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk. Severus snorted, amused. So, the boy hated him. What else is new?

Severus drew up a velvety black armchair and sat himself down, folding his arms across his chest. He briefly noted that Albus was uncharacteristically grave; the Headmaster's mouth was hard underneath his beard, and he had quenched the dancing lights in his eyes. Severus was not to be cowed, he raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore to indicate his readiness for whatever came out of this meeting.

"Severus, Misters Potter and Weasley are concerned about Hermione. It seems that the young lady had not turn up for breakfast at her normal time today. She is also currently nowhere to be found." Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon glasses. He clasped his hands together and waited for Severus to speak. Severus drew his lips together in a tight smile. _So, this is his game,_ he thought. Severus recognised this particular form of interrogation very well, it was designed by Dumbledore to subtly coax him of everything the Headmaster wanted to know. Years ago, he had fallen for this very trick, and had humiliated himself by providing the devious old man with the details of his vulnerability. Well, he had grown a lot wiser since then, and Severus was confident he could meet the Headmaster step for step in the delicate art of verbal fencing.

"I was not aware that I had to answer for her actions," Severus replied calmly and saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Potter had turned his head slightly to glance at him sideways.

"Misters Potter and Weasley last saw her when she left the Gryffindor common room to return to your chambers. I presume she arrived safely?"

Severus dipped his head in the affirmative, "and left soon after."

"Harry said that she was acting strangely yesterday," said Dumbledore.

"And so she did."

"You know why."

"I only wished I did."

Dumbledore gave his Potions master a hard look. "Very well, Hermione was acting strangely yesterday and you have no idea why. She is currently causing us concern and you have no idea where she is." Dumbledore held censure in his tone. "What happened?"

Severus remained silent. There was no way he could avoid Albus' direct questions, not when the old man was hinting accusations at him. With his eyes fixed on the Headmaster, he nodded towards his wife's little friends.

Dumbledore caught his meaning and dismissed his students. "Harry, Mister Weasley. I would like a private interview with Professor Snape. I will address your concerns later."

Harry rose from his armchair and Ron followed his lead. He glared openly at Severus and turned to Dumbledore. "I expect to be informed, sir."

"And so you shall be, Harry."

Harry left the circular room swiftly, followed closely by his best friend.

"Wait up, Harry. I haven't had breakfast yet, I can't keep up."

Harry gritted his teeth to prevent himself from lashing out. "Hermione's gone and all you can think about is breakfast?"

"Not true, mate. I'm worried about her too. Lighten up, will you? We'll go and see Dumbledore again later and see what he says."

"Since when were you the voice of reason, Ron?"

"Since I know Hermione would personally destroy my Chudley Cannons bedspread if she knew I encouraged you, in any way, to do something stupid."

"Dumbledore knows something and he's not telling me."

"He's not telling you, _yet_. You know Dumbledore will tell you anything. Anyway, I doubt he knows anything right now, he's got Snape locked up in there for information, remember?"

"You don't understand, Ron," said Harry as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "He already _knows_. I can tell. Whatever it is Snape's going to tell him, he already knows. Trust me."

Ron replied softly, "I do, Harry. I really do."

Severus heard the door clicked and felt Albus' intense scrutiny magnified ten-fold.

"Explain."

Seeing the dangerous mood that Dumbledore was in right now, Severus' sense of self-preservation kicked in, and he obediently relayed the events after Hermione had returned to his chambers. "I told her she was not worthy of my love, I told her I love someone else."

Dumbledore's face was thunderous, "Did you never wonder what your wife wanted to talk to you about?"

Severus frowned, "No. But, now that you've mentioned it, I'm curious. Humour me, Albus, you know something about the girl you want to tell me."

"I do, Severus," replied Dumbledore in a steely voice. "I believed that Hermione has travelled through time after the…disagreement you two had last night. My guess is that Hermione ran into one of the Hogwarts stairways that send people through time. Time-Turners usually allow the bearer to travel several hours back in time, but she had no such aid. The method of her travel was unreliable, your wife could be hundreds of years back in the past, or she might even have gone to the future. She might return this afternoon, tomorrow, fifty years from now, or never."

Severus took in the information without a word.

"If she ever returns to us, Severus, I trust you will know the right thing to do."

Severus stood up and Dumbledore waved him a permission to leave.

The Headmaster sighed heavily the minute he regained his privacy. "Well?" he said to the room at large.

Immediately, babble broke out as the eavesdropping-portraits tried to make their own opinions heard over the others'. Dumbledore held a hand up and gestured imperiously for silence. He massaged his tired eyes with bony fingers.

Finally, one of the portraits ventured to speak into the silence, "This little meeting has certainly completed the puzzle."

"It certainly has, Dilys," said Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell him about Mel and Hermione and the baby?"

"That right belongs to Hermione."

"Will she ever come back?"

"For our sake, Dippet, I hope she does."


	7. Blank Slates

Ta da! _Bows to readers._My thanks to everyone who has enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Also, a very, very special kiss to the person who helped me overcome some of the more difficult parts of this story. You know who you are and what you did, my fellow movie marathoner! Another half-boiled, slightly underdone chapter, I couldn't concentrate very well with the Half Blood Prince dominating my mind. :P

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Blank Slates 

Severus strode back to the dungeons, mercilessly deducting house points from several unsuspecting Hufflepuffs unfortunate enough to cross his path. He was infuriated. His young wife was clearly more trouble than he had given her credit for. For years, he had known that Potter and Weasley were the driving force behind the three's numerous death-defying exploits; arrogant and strutting bastards that they were, but he had thought of Hermione as the unwilling sidekick strung along in schemes that Severus was sure would test the limits of McGonagall's nine tabby lives. Now, however, it was clear to him that she was just as accomplished as her two counterparts at courting undue excitement. Frustrated, Severus summoned a bottle of Firewhisky from his private stores and downed half the contents before sitting the bottle down on his mahogany desk. Somewhat calmed by the fiery alcohol surging through his veins, he sat back on his chair to replay his meeting with the Headmaster.

Severus thought that he really should not have been surprised at Potter's presence in Dumbledore's office. Since the end of the boy's fifth year, Albus had, for some reason, kept Potter informed of most (if not all) of the efforts of the Order. Severus had voiced his initial disapproval of the Headmaster's decision; the boy did not need to feel any more self-important that he already did, but later, he privately conceded that the fastest way for the boy who lived to remove himself from Hogwarts prematurely was for him to go rampaging on some misguided, self-appointed mission. And since Dumbledore was allowing Potter into most of the Order meetings, Severus supposed he might as well use the given opportunity to throw out tantalising baits and hints to him then. He was, however, unsurprised that Potter blamed him for his friend's disappearance. After all, the kid has got it in for him since their very first meeting.

Severus was fairly confident that Albus had deliberately withheld some significant details about Hermione's disappearance from him, just as he was certain that there was more to the Headmaster's decision to appoint Sybill Trelawney as Hogwarts' Divination Professor than meets his scowling eyes. Severus was displeased. How was he supposed to do anything with the limited information provided by the Headmaster?

Severus had meant it when he told Dumbledore that he would not permit Hermione to be used against them through a lack of care on his part. He hated her intrusion in his life, yes, but when he had accepted Dumbledore's proposal, he made a tacit agreement with the Headmaster to protect the girl from harm. Severus despised backing out from his promises. Grudgingly, Severus Snape admitted that it would have been prudent for him to listen to his wife last night. Unfortunately, his pent-up frustrations at her attempts of reconciliation angered him, and he had wanted to drive his message home. He had thought that the name of Snape would be a successful enough deterrent for the likes of Malfoy; and had reasoned that Dumbledore could always be used as his excuse to discourage the Dark Lord from paying too much notice to his wife. Now, with Hermione out of his reach, he would be helpless even if he genuinely wanted to protect her. Worse still was the possibility that his behaviour might have undermined his efforts to prevent the Death Eaters from getting hold of her; could he have pushed her straight into their loving arms?

However, the Potions master was not a person to cry over split milk; Severus loathed the stuff. He would just have to wait for the events to run their course.

* * *

Harry and Ron returned to the Headmaster's office that afternoon, and had received a slightly different version of the story from Dumbledore. They stepped out of the revolving staircase, feeling discomposed, as though they had just finished a particularly difficult journey on a Thestral's back. As they walked away, Harry listened numbly to his friend's rage.

"What does Dumbledore mean, Hermione's stuck in the past? The greasy git! Snape was suppose to be protecting her, and what does the great dingbat do?' Ron paused to take a deep, angry breath, and continued, "He sends her running right into the past!"

Harry mumbled distractedly, "She's fine in the past, Ron, Dumbledore said she was; he saw her himself. But she disappeared from the past too, didn't she? Even Dumbledore doesn't know when she would end up after that." Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders, forcing him to stop and face him. Ron saw the despair clouding the usual gleam in Harry's eyes as he whispered hoarsely, "A hundred years into our future? Or into the middle ages? Ron, they prosecuted witches in the fourteenth century, they burn them!"

Ron was silent for a moment; six years of friendship had enabled him to read his friend like an open book. Harry was close to sinking into another depression, just like he did when Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. It had taken the combined efforts of Hermione and himself to coax Harry back to his normal self. Hermione was not here to help him this time; he would have to manage without her.

"Well, Hermione knows how to perform a Flame-Freezing Charm," he said carefully, and waited for Harry to respond.

When Harry remained silent, Ron ventured even more cautiously, "And also, can you imagine Hermione missing an exam?" Ron stopped to let his words sink in. "She'll be back in time for our NEWTS, Harry, she's Hermione, the girl who screamed because a boggart said she failed her tests."

Harry managed a slight smile.

* * *

Mel. She was Mel now, not Hermione. She would probably never be Hermione again.

Hermione had gone to see Dumbledore the day after she had arrived in the past. She had wanted to know about her chances of going home in the near future. Dumbledore was sympathetic, but had regretfully informed her that while she had every chance of returning, there was also a possibility that the after-effects of her encounter could send her further into the past. Hermione mentally threw her hands up at that thought, and figured that she would do better to try and fit comfortably into the current situation.

The first obstacle that Hermione found herself needing to overcome in order to live a near-normal life again was Severus Snape. It was her misfortune that she found a constant reminder of her pain when she had thought to escape it. Hermione was dumbstruck when she saw him appear in the hospital wing, and was even more uncomfortable when he had introduced himself as 'Severus', she would probably never know him as anyone else but 'Snape'. She was tempted to give 'Severus' the same cold shoulder she had given 'Snape', her anger and sorrow over Snape's treatment of her a constant ache in her heart, but her fairness won through in the end; No one deserved to be punished for something they have not even done yet. Hermione reluctantly decided to give Severus a chance. They would start from a blank slate.


	8. A New Life

A/N: I'm back! The break was good for me because I was kind of lost as to where this fic would head from now onwards. Anyway, it's getting trickier for me to weave all the plots together, so it'll take longer for me to finish each chapter. I only ask for your patience (and reviews, of course!). Once again, thanks everyone for supporting me!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A New Life**

It was after lunch when Severus Snape strode back to his Potions lab. He had an hour before the second years barged into his Potions classroom for their daily dose of sarcasm; and he intended to put his liberty to good use. Madam Pomfrey had accosted him a week ago with a list of Potions that needed to be replenished in the hospital wing. Severus had groaned when he saw the parchment opened to roll onto his dungeons floor, he really should talk to Poppy about ignoring the students' woes just so she wouldn't have to constantly restock the Potions he made for her.

Before Severus even entered his Potions lab, a whiff of acrid smell invaded his overlarge, hooked nose, causing his eyes to water in discomfit. Severus frowned in confusion. Who could be making potions in his private lab? He didn't think any of the staff, apart from Dumbledore and McGonagall, would willingly enter his domain. He had ensured his own privacy when he first joined the Hogwarts staff by being as hostile to everyone as Dumbledore would allow him to. His intimidation tactic had worked fairly well on the staff at large; most of them respected his need for privacy and solitude. However, Dumbledore and McGonagall, formidable wizard and witch that they were, had never been cowed by Severus' temper. McGonagall, being impatient and sometimes arrogant, had dismissed Severus' hostility towards herself; Dumbledore had simply twinkled himself out of Severus' tirades. Yet, Severus also knew that only Dumbledore would be so indiscrete as to brew strong-smelling potions in his lab. Steeling himself, he prepared for yet another necessary, but largely useless confrontation with the Headmaster.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Professor Dumbledore, what is a creature of the light such as yourself doing in the lair of one great bat?"

There was no answer and Severus scanned the room, slightly annoyed that he had not grasped the current situation fully. There was a cauldron of simmering potion, which accounted for the pungent smell, but there was no trace of the Potion maker. Knowing that it would help him figure out where the Headmaster was hiding, Severus paused and pondered Albus' reason for this intrusion. And because Severus was busy racking his brain, he failed to notice a figure creeping up on him from the open door and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. As a result, he jumped violently and swiftly pulled out his wand from his robes as he turned to face the intruder.

"Professor?" Mel said. "Is there anything wrong?"

Severus blinked for a moment before calming his slightly ragged breath. Feeling like an idiot, he stow his wand away and furiously worked to keep the blush from spreading to his ears. Of course, he should have remembered his new assistant; he had given her the password to his lab this morning and told her to get started on Poppy's list. How could he have forgotten that? He decided that his only excuse was that he had been a lone worker for such a long time; his mind could not immediately register the idea of an assistant.

Gruffly, he said, "It's 'Severus'. How many have you done?"

Mel held up five fingers. "The pepper-up potion," she indicated towards the simmering cauldron, "is the sixth one. I had wanted to make the Skele-Gro, but you were out of the main potion ingredient." She stopped and waited for him to speak.

"Are they all done correctly?" Severus asked for a lack of any thing better to say, and noticed that Mel nodded curtly as her eyes flashed in what was unmistakeably a challenge. _So_, he thought. _She's not intimidated, like I thought she would be. Interesting. _

"Well then, since you obviously are able to handle the potions by yourself, I'll leave you to it. However, I'll be checking them later for quality."

Severus turned to leave, but turned around at the last minute to face Mel. "By the way, did you happen to hear what I said when I first came in?"

Mel's hesitantly wicked smile was all the answer he needed.

Severus cursed silently; he could see his reputation going down the drain, "Just don't tell anyone, okay?" he warned sternly. Unfortunately, it sounded a lot like a house-elf's pleadings to him, but he hoped that Mel had not notice, and would see the warning as a real threat. He followed up with his best scowl for precaution.

His precaution came a second too late. The small smile on Mel's face had already bloomed into a fully-fledged smirk.

Furious with himself, Severus swept out of the Potions lab without saying another word.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to spare a glance at the grandfather clock standing in a discreet corner of her room, the single hand on the clock's face was pointing eagerly at 'dinner'. Hermione snapped her book shut and stood up, the clock had always insisted that she be punctual for all her meals. At first, Hermione was annoyed; she was a grown woman who did not appreciate taking orders from her furniture. Later, she felt suspicious, whoever heard of the Room of Requirement providing furniture with personalities? Let alone a self-important grandfather clock, complete with all the exasperating wisdom that only a barmy old codger would possess? However, in time, Hermione gave in to the clock's demands, and even began to appreciate its fussing; it had made her feel cherished and wanted.

As Hermione left for the Great Hall, she mused at the ease in which she had settled into her new life. It had only been three weeks since she arrived in the past, but the familiarity of Hogwarts had managed to keep her homesickness at bay for most of the time. Hermione felt guilt welling up inside her as she thought of home; Harry and Ron must surly be as worried as Dobby with a dark secret right now. She only prayed that Dumbledore had offered an adequate explanation for her disappearance that would convince her friends of her safety.

Her thoughts turned to her husband. Hermione was positive that he, at least, would not lament her absence. That made him one less person that Hermione would worry about because of their concern for her. _Snape wouldn't be thinking about me_, she thought. _He'd be thinking about **her**, the girl worthy of him_. Hermione was barely surprised when these thought failed to seized her heart like they used to. Absence might make another person's heart grow fonder, but Hermione was sure that in her case, it would only make hers harder. Hermione had also noticed the puzzling difference between her husband and his past self during her interactions with him. Snape was snarky, bitter, and cruelly sarcastic. Severus was just as snarky, but he was less bitter, and his sarcasm usually held a hint of humour in them, except when it was directed at the students. Hermione wondered what had happened in the thirteen years that had so drastically changed the behaviour and mannerism of the man.

She reached the Great Hall and headed towards her usual seat between Dumbledore and Severus. Hermione had initially wanted to remain inconspicuous in a corner of the High Table, but Dumbledore had insisted that she sat right next to him. Hermione had wanted to argue with the Headmaster, but was cut off by Severus telling her dryly that if he couldn't convince Dumbledore to let him wear lilac-coloured robes to class, she never would succeed with something so much less drastic. Hermione frowned in confusion at that comment, but laughed anyway at the ridiculousness of it all, and accepted the seat between the two men.

* * *

Dinner started in full swing, and so did the nightly dinner conversation. Severus dislike talking during meal times, but as usual, Albus and Minerva managed to drag him along like a petulant child in their favourite topic—Severus' bachelorhood. Tonight, however, there was something more to their usual good-natured banter; Severus could smell it in the air and feel it between his fingers. His sixth sense told him to practice caution with those two tonight. Sure enough, it started after the soup was served. Minerva put her spoon down after her first mouthful and said loudly, "Really, Severus, my dear boy. We've been telling you time and again to get yourself settled down with a good woman."

Severus blanched at her forthrightness; she was usually the sneaky one. If Minerva had gone straight to the point so early into dinner, what would Dumbledore, king of all things crude when dealing with Severus, say when it was his turn to speak? Severus broke out of his shocked reverie only to see McGonagall pointedly looking from him to Mel. Severus felt dread creeping up behind him as he finally realised the extent of her intentions tonight. Hoping to stop the ridicule, Severus gave the witch a pointed glare, daring her to continue. Unfortunately for him, the deadly glares, so effective in silencing most of the population of Hogwarts, bounced off McGonagall as happily as Peeves did the empty classroom walls.

An unperturbed Minerva leaned over the Headmaster to address an innocently oblivious Mel. "Don't you think so, Mel? Wouldn't a young woman like yourself fall head over heels for our Potions master there?"

Hermione raised her head in surprise at the direction the conversation was taking. Before she could properly formulate a reply, Dumbledore cut in, eyes dancing. "Ah, my dear professor," he said, turning to McGonagall. "The classic good girl falls for bad boy romance (Severus' eyes widened), very fitting indeed for our dear Severus (and popped). Wouldn't you say so, Mel?" he directed the last question to Hermione.

Hermione never knew a stronger desire to laugh and cry at the same time, and she opted for a tight smile. "Well, professors, I see what you're trying to achieve here. But unfortunately…" Hermione broke off and took her wand from inside her robes, and waved away the illusion charm around her left hand to reveal a ring around her third finger, "as you can see, I'm a married woman."

Severus wondered briefly at Mel's reason for hiding her marital status before Minerva's excited squeal sliced through his eardrums. He looked curiously at the ring. It fitted her delicate finger perfectly, gold and silver intertwining each other, with red and green stones glittering prettily in the middle.

Entranced by such a thing of beauty, he barely heard it when Minerva asked Mel where her husband had gotten the ring. But neither he nor his two colleagues could miss the sadness escaping into her voice when she replied, "He didn't, a mutual friend did."


	9. Blind Love

A/N: Yet another chapter taking up more words than I originally thought it would. Oh well, things will just have to happen later. Once again, a big thank you to everyone! Did everyone have a good break?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Blind Love**

Severus Snape eyed the simmering potion with a single-minded intensity, watching for the telltale sign that it was time for the next ingredient to be added. Suddenly, a loud bang exploded in his Potions lab and Severus instinctively shielded his face with his arms. A few moments later, he cautiously lowered his arms and saw, to his surprise and confusion, the potion still bubbling away innocently in his cauldron.

"I think the potion hasn't blown up, Severus, you can stop looking so apprehensive now."

Severus whipped his head around and saw the offending person standing at the entrance to his lab, looking devilishly innocent. "I was not apprehensive," he spitted.

"Of course not," Mel replied, in what Severus thought was a very bad attempt at a pacifying voice. She was clearly ready to burst into a giggling fit; she wanted to laugh at him. Severus had learnt quickly when his assistant first arrived that she was from the same league as Albus and Minerva, and intimidation was not a deterrent for her. However, Severus also discovered that she was more easily distracted than the other two, and he had exploited the information several times to his advantage. Clearly, it was time to do so now to end his embarrassment. He changed the subject abruptly, "How was the class?"

The expression on Mel's face darkened, and Severus could swear he saw thunderclouds gathering in his lab. His assistant was clearly in a towering mood, which he supposed accounted for the slamming of his door earlier. Whatever it was his students have done, they had done a very good job of it. Severus briefly toyed with the idea of congratulating them, just to see the shock on their faces. However, he had it on good authority that Madam Pomfrey would personally sign his application form for the Headless Hunt if she were to be suddenly loaded with a whole class of students in the hospital wing. Since Severus had no interest in sports of any kind anyway, he thought he might as well safe Poppy the trouble.

"Never ever ask me to take your classes again!" Mel hissed at him.

Severus held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and replied, "You said all those potion fumes were going to your head. You said you wanted something _challenging._" Mel glared venom at him, and he calmly diverted her attention away from himself, "What happened anyway?" Severus listened patiently as Mel burst into a tirade about the students in her first ever Potions class. "And so," she said at the end of it, "I gave them detention."

Severus nodded, agreeing with her decision, the third year Ravenclaws were a handful sometimes. "Detention with Filch?"

Mel shook her head. "No, with you."

"What?" Severus all but shouted. "You gave them detention with me? What have I done?"

Mel gave him a look that clearly told him what she thought about mentally subnormal wizards teaching subjects as dangerous as Potions. "Well, you're the last person the students would want to be stuck in a detention with, Severus. It was the worst punishment I could give them." She continued after a pause, "And you didn't do anything, by the way, they did."

"I know that," Severus snarled. He paced the room, frustrated that he was stuck with detention when all he wanted to do that night was work on his Potions research. He turned to tell Mel just what he thought about her springing a surprise detention on him, and saw that she was peering curiously at his cauldron. She wrinkled her nose at the unattractively odour and said, "What are you making anyway?"

Severus mumbled angrily.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

" The Wolfsbane Potion."

"Oh," Mel replied before narrowing her eyes at the potion. "I didn't think the potion turned this shade of colour."

"How would you know?" Severus shot back. He was starting to get really annoyed with her know-it-all attitude.

"Don't you know?"

"No."

Severus thought Mel looked thoroughly confused at his reply. Didn't she realise that there wasn't a solution to the werewolves' monthly problems yet? Just what do they teach at Beauxbatons?

"Oh," Mel said and turned her head away in what Severus recognised as her thoughtful gesture. "Oh," she finally said again, and her eyes grew round behind her glasses as though she had just realised something. "You're inventing the Wolfsbane Potion?"

Severus sighed an almost defeated "Yes." Just when he thought the woman had some level of intelligence in her, she jumped up and gamely proved him wrong. He then noticed her intense scrutiny of himself. Mel was looking searchingly at his face, her eyes narrowed in concentration. There was an unreadable expression on her face. For a moment, Severus imagined he saw admiration and respect, but the look was gone as quickly as it came. What was she thinking now? Severus wished he knew.

"Would you like my help?" she finally said.

Severus glanced at her, suddenly feeling very tired. Would he like her help? Severus thought that if she hadn't offered he would probably be begging her. He was at his wit's end, having consistently failed for over two years in producing any resemblance of success in his research. Perhaps it was time he accepted some much-needed help.

He nodded, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Mel.

* * *

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She had initially thought that the potion would be easy to invent. After all, hadn't she read about it in her third year? Clearly, it was not so. Not for the first time did Hermione fervently wish that she had remembered to look into the process for making a Wolfsbane Potion back then. How could she have forgotten to include it in her essay for Professor Snape? She could have gotten a better grade! After Severus had accepted her offer of assistance, Hermione had returned to the Room of Requirement and asked for books related to the Wolfsbane Potion but on this occasion, the magical room failed her. Hermione was disappointed, but reasoned that the room couldn't possible provide her with things that do not even exist yet. It made sense; life could never be that easy. Still, she was lucky that the vaguely remembered that the potion turned smoky upon completion.

Right now, it was a vile, murky colour, and despite her protestations, Severus firmly refused to believe that he was on the wrong track. They had argued about it for more than two turns of the hourglass and were currently exhausted; mentally, physically and emotionally. Why wouldn't he accept her suggestion of adding salamander scales during the last stage of brewing? How was Hermione going to persuade him that she knew how the end product should look without giving away what she already knew?

Finally, Severus spoke, "Look, Mel. I really think I've got it this time (Hermione shook her head), but we don't really know, do we?" He stopped to let his words sink in. At Hermione's reluctant nod, he continued, " So, what I propose we do is to run the test on someone. The full moon's in two days, we can observe the effects then."

Hermione snorted in disbelief, "We are not running any tests on anyone until we are sure that it won't kill them," she said firmly. Severus could even hear the hardness in her tone. "Besides, where can you find a werewolf on such a short notice?"

He replied, nonchalant, "I know one."

Hermione started at him. Was he lying? How often do you get to meet a werewolf, anyway? Let alone know one well enough to have him or her agree to be subjected to the possibility of being poisoned? Hermione thought along those lines for a moment before realisation hit her with an impact stronger than anything the Hogwarts Express could deal her with. "Oh, no," she drawled angrily, and her voiced turned accusatory. "You will not poison Lupin, accidentally or not. I will not allow it."

Hermione regretted those words the instant it left her lips. Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know Lupin?" he asked.

"Err…Professor Dumbledore told me about him," Hermione offered feebly.

Severus was still suspicious. Dumbledore had always stressed the need for secrecy where Lupin's condition was concerned. The Headmaster would not go round telling everyone about his precious Gryffindor's little secret. Lupin had not come to Hogwarts since Mel arrived, so how did she know about him? Suspicion bubbled under his unnaturally clam demeanour. He grabbed her forcefully by her arms, and Hermione was shocked to feel his warm breath on her face as he drew her dangerously close to himself. His sudden closeness reminded her of past events that she would rather forget; her husband had held her just as intimately before, but the intimacy had been a fake. "And Dumbledore told you that Lupin's a werewolf," he whispered venomously. It sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

Hermione nodded fearfully, her eyes squeezed shut. She had experienced this anger only once before, and the results had been disastrous. Severus tightened his hold on her arms and Hermione whimpered involuntarily. To her surprise, he then flung her away from him and turned his back on her. Hermione found enough courage to open her eyes and waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

When he finally spoke again, it was with forced calm. "Lupin agreed to take my experiments. He has been doing it for two years now." He paused. Hermione waited for him to continue, and when he did, she realised that he had spoken with bitterness, "He has never died from it before, I doubt he will this time. Lupin will be here before the full moon." There was a note of finality in his voice and Hermione did not have the heart to argue with him.

* * *

That night, Severus lay awake on his bed, replaying the events of the day. He wondered why he had let Mel off, when his instinct had cautioned him against the woman. She was hiding something important from him, and possibly from Albus as well. This could make her a danger to everyone in Hogwarts. Voldemort had barely been gone for a few years, but for the first time in his life, Severus felt that he could trust the people around him, even if he had never shown it. However, the memories of lies and deceit were not so far away, and like called to like. Mel's lie had been as transparent to him as the Hogwarts ghost. Severus was angry that she had shown herself to be so untrustworthy, and was even angrier at the fact that he had fallen for her soft voice and fierce intellect in the first place. He had wanted to force the truth from her, either through Veritaserum or Legilimency. However, her whimpered of pain had awoke unfamiliar feelings in him; Severus had felt a pierce through his heart. He had let go of her out of shock more than anything else. Suddenly, the need for answers to be exposed was overshadowed by Severus' desire to ignore the blatant truth, to believe that Mel was the person he had thought her to be. He now realised that exposing Mel's deceit would meant denying himself the feelings he had had for her for quite some time. Could he not find it in his heart to give her a chance? If she really weren't who she said she was, then there would be time enough to expose her, wouldn't it? Poets have said that love was blind, and Severus used to scoff at them. But right now, he found himself gladly wanting to be blindfolded if it meant he had a chance to love Mel. 


	10. Remus

Yay! Another chapter! Three cheers for me! This was a last minute change I made to the plot of my story, and I hope everyone likes it. Once again, I cannot thank everyone enough for staying with me all this way.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Remus

Remus Lupin strode into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, his footsteps echoing clearly around the empty hall. Professor Dumbledore had extended him an invitation to spend Christmas at Hogwarts and Remus was happily thinking about how he would spend his time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He briefly registered the fairies fluttering on the Christmas trees, frost spreading from wherever their tiny feet landed, and disappearing again when they took flight. Remus appreciated the twinkling effect of the frost on the trees, it was beauty beyond compare. The Great Hall was empty except for two figures sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Their heads looked up in unison as Remus approached. Genuine smiles of welcome bloomed on Harry and Ron's faces as the travel-wearied man approached them.

"Professor! You're early!" Harry held him in a bear hug that would rival one given by Hagrid. Remus returned the hug just as enthusiastically. Since the incident at the Department of Mysteries, Harry had looked to him as some sort of surrogate godfather. Remus considered himself fortunate to experience the same level of trust that Harry had placed in Sirius. A faint memory of a drunken pact he had made with Sirius surfaced in his mind: They had been talking about Sirius' godson and Remus had drunkenly joked that he wouldn't mind being Harry's guardian should anything happen to Sirius. His friend had laughed and promptly volunteered to jump off the Astronomy Towers at Hogwarts. Remus felt strange that the memory chose to resurface now; he had always replayed that particular memory with a mixture of guilt and happiness. He missed Sirius even more keenly now; he should have been here celebrating Christmas with them.

He finally broke free from Harry's embrace and turned to shake hands with Ron. Noticing the absence of the third member of the trio, Remus commented lightly, "Where is Hermione? Couldn't you two have dragged her away from the library?" He had meant it as a joke, but he supposed it must be less funny than he thought, judging from the non-existent response from the two boys.

Harry and Ron shared a knowing look. "Didn't you know, Professor?" Harry said quietly, "Hermione's gone. She had an accident with a flight of stairs and now she's stuck somewhere in the past."

Remus frowned at the seriousness of the situation. "And what did Dumbledore and Severus say about this?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "Dumbledore doesn't know when she'll return, and Snape (Remus heard the young man's voice turned cold) acts like nothing's happened." He scowled. "In fact, I would say the bastard's pretty happy he's gotten rid of Hermione so easily."

To his side, Ron nodded sagely. "He's taken less points off Gryffindor than ever, he must be in a good mood and…professor?"

Remus had stopped listening to the two boys; his mind was running over the implications of their words. He broke away from his reverie to hear Ron calling his name; the redheaded boy was looking at him with a hint of curiosity on his freckled face. Abruptly, he said, "I'm going to see Dumbledore and after that, Severus. Excuse me, boys, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Remus exited the Headmaster's office half an hour later, feeling angrier with Severus than he had ever been in his life. Dumbledore had told him a similar story to the one he gave Harry and Ron, with the added information that her argument with Severus had been the cause of it all. It seemed to Remus that bad things always befell the women associated with Severus Snape. He had not blamed him for what happened to the first one; Severus had been just as devastated as he was when Mel was gone, but he'll be damned if he did not say anything about Severus' treatment of Hermione before and after her disappearance.

He found the Potions Professor on his way to the Potions lab. "Snape," he snarled. "We need to talk." Severus arched an eyebrow at him in a sneer. "My pleasure, I'm sure." Remus glowered at his back as he followed the taller man into the lab.

"Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lupin?"

"Hermione," replied Remus shortly. "Dammit, Snape, your wife's gone and you act like nothing's happened! You know she married you for the protection you could provide for her, and what have you done?" He took a deep, angry breath and waited for Severus to speak.

"Not very original, Lupin. I've heard that whole you-could-have-done-something tirade from somewhere before."

Remus narrowed his eyes at the other man. "I'm sorry that the man she chose to marry would be the one to disregard her safety and wellbeing; to let her down."

Severus smirked, "Is that your way of saying you want my wife too, Lupin?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "So, we've come to the root of the problem. This isn't about Hermione anymore, is it? It's Mel all over again." He took the other man's silence as a yes and laughed depreciatingly. "She has never felt anything other than friendship for me, Severus. We both know that."

"She worshipped you!" Severus hissed between clenched teeth.

Remus retorted just as fiercely, "She worshipped me the way a twelve year old would worship her older brother's best friend! But you!" Lupin broke off for a moment and turned his head to stare straight into Severus' eyes. "You she loved the way a woman loves a man. Look into my eyes, Severus, and tell me you would rather be in my shoes." He stopped to let Severus absorb his words before continuing, "And while we are still on this subject, let me tell you what Mel would have thought of your behaviour towards Hermione. Mel had so much compassion for others; she would have hated you for what you did to your wife. You know that, too, don't you? She loved you so much she would have wanted you to be happy with Hermione, Severus, she would have allowed you that."

The following silence rapidly thickened around the Potions lab. Both men were oblivious to anything but the tension between them. Finally, Severus stirred and moved swiftly towards the door. And as he passed Lupin, the werewolf could hear his mutter two tortured words, "I know."

* * *

Severus could feel Mel's barely contained excitement on the morning Lupin was scheduled to arrive; she obviously thought that the Wolfsbane Potion would work. She was talking louder and faster than usual, not caring that Severus or anyone else did not always understood her rapid change of topics. Severus was glad that he had made amends the day following the incident in his Potions lab by accepting Mel's suggestion to add salamander scales to the potion. She had smiled profusely then, and expressed her confidence in the success of the potion. Severus was still sceptical, but was relieved that Mel had forgiven him.

Lupin arrived during dinner, and Mel rushed forward to introduce herself. Severus saw her chattering excitedly as she dragged a bemused Lupin towards the High Table. She had wanted to interrupt their dinner to go down to the lab immediately, but Dumbledore intervened and told her to finish her dinner like a good little witch. She pouted, but gave in embarrassedly when the Headmaster pointed out that Lupin would want some dinner too.

Later, Mel cramped the three of them in Severus' Potions lab and made Lupin drink the potion. Then, saying that she had some business to attend to, Mel left the two men, promising to return before Lupin retired for the night. As soon as the door closed with a click behind her, the hostility that Severus had always felt towards Lupin re-emerged in full force.

"I hope the potion does not work, werewolf. I would hate to think that you hadn't managed to kill me before it tamed you."

Lupin smiled mildly, "Mel's a nice girl. Where did you get her? What potion did you use?"

"I did not get her from anywhere," Severus hissed. "The Headmaster dumped her on me."

"So, you hate her," Lupin replied, shrugging. "Oh well, your loss, Snivellus."

* * *

Hermione returned to the lab later to discover Severus and Remus with their wands out, eyeing each other with speculation. Instinctively, she took her own wand out and approached them cautiously.

"What's going on here?" she said and saw that their heads whipped around at her voice. Slowly, as if they were finally coming to their senses, they lowered their wand arms.

"Well now," Hermione said, trying very hard to pretend that nothing had happened. "I've prepared a room for you, Remus. It is a very special room. We can actually see you from behind the closed door, and you'll see us too. That way, we can observe your behaviour when you have transformed. We will know whether the potion worked or not. And…" Hermione did some quick calculating on her fingers, "We should go now, it's almost time."

She turned to leave the lab and lead the two of them towards the Room of Requirements. She had wanted Remus to stay inside the castle tonight because she had never liked the idea of him staying at the Shrieking Shack; she thought it was a cold and lonely place. She did not like the muggle zoo-like concept of the room for Remus either, but it was the only thing she could come up with. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

They reached the room and Hermione turned to the two men. "Here you are, Remus, I hope you'll be comfortable here." She stopped to consider her next words carefully, "And I'll get rid of this glass pane and replace it with solid wall after we've seen your reaction to the potion, Remus. I'm really sorry, but that's the only way I can come up with to do this safely."

Remus nodded tightly and entered the room and Severus locked the transparent door. The three of them sat down and waited for the moon to rise. Hermione noticed that they were still glaring daggers at each other while she performed desperate soliloquy to try and direct their attention away from each other. Just as she was about to give up, Remus went very still, the transformation had begun.

It was fortunate the Hermione had seen Professor Lupin transform once in her third year, it prepared her for the moans of pain issued from Remus' throat as his body stiffened and lengthened. She longed to run in and soothe the poor man, telling him that everything would be all right. Remus gave a last howl of pain and went quiet; Hermione thought that it was all over before it had actually begun. She leaned forward eagerly. "Remus? Can you hear me?"

The werewolf blinked and looked back at her, confused for a second. Then, it gradually widened its mouth into what Hermione took to be a grin. Clapping her hands in delight, Hermione removed the spell from the door and ran inside before Severus had a chance to stop her. She flung herself at the werewolf and laughed happily, babbling away.

Severus approached more cautiously and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned to look at him. "Come, Mel. We need to go, we don't know how long the potion lasts for."

Hermione had wanted to spend a few more minutes with Remus, but there was wisdom in what Severus was saying. She nodded in agreement and turned back to Lupin. "Remus, we'll go now. Tell me everything tomorrow, okay?" The werewolf nodded and licked her face. Hermione giggled and carefully kissed her friend on the head. "Good night, Remus."

* * *

Severus walked as briskly as he could without actually breaking into a run. Mel was still talking non-stop about the success of the Wolfsbane Potion, and how she just knew that the salamander scales would do the trick. Severus barely heard her; he was still too irked by Lupin's earlier words to even register the full implication of what they had done for the wizarding world. He had been furious that Lupin had told him, in words unspoken, that he knew what Severus thought of Mel. He did not like to think that the other man could read him like an open book; it could make things very uncomfortable for him. He was also starting to worry that Lupin would show an interest in Mel.

It seemed that Mel finally realised his reluctance to bask in the joy of their achievement when she suddenly asked, "Severus, are you all right? You've been off all evening."

Severus mumbled an excuse about needing to go to bed. Mel nodded thoughtfully. "Of course, Severus. You've been working too hard."

"So did you, Mel, it's late now." He gave her the courtesy of a standard, polite reply, but noticed that Mel had stopped walking, her face set in an expression of doom. "But where will I sleep tonight? I gave Remus my room! What will I do?"

Severus stared at her incredulously. That was her room? She had allowed Lupin into her room? What about him? He suddenly felt very, very jealous of Lupin and barely realised that Mel was speaking to him again, "You have a spare room next yours, don't you?"

He nodded numbly.

"Great! Can I sleep there tonight?"

Severus vaguely remembered that he had nodded. Everything else was forgotten as Mel gave him a crushing hug.


	11. Christmas in the Past

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Really made my day.

I've received a few questions from readers asking why Snape never recognised Hermione and Mel as the same person. Well, Hermione changed her looks using a few spells. Hermione is a brown-eyed, bushy-haired girl and Mel has sapphire coloured eyes, is a short, straight haired brunette who wears glasses. The change was drastic, and Severus wouldn't have recognised her. **  
**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**  
**

**Christmas in the Past**

Severus glowered at the smiling man entering his office. Lupin had always discussed with him the effects Severus' potions had had on his transformation the day after, and today was no exception. He had grudgingly appreciated Lupin's willingness to approach him each time. After all, the Potions Professor of Hogwarts could not be seen inviting too many non-students into his office all the time; Dumbledore and the rest of the staff might think he had developed a social life. Today, however, the last thing Severus wanted after enduring a sleepless night fuelled by longing and jealousy was to exchange pleasantries with the very cause of his misery. He had entered the Great Hall that morning, tired and grumpy, and just in time to witness Mel give Lupin a peck on his cheek before the werewolf nodded to Dumbledore and McGonagall in greeting and sat himself down beside Mel on Severus' usual seat. The envy that had consumed him last night manifested again at the sight.

As Lupin took a seat across his desk, Severus wondered how he would see himself through the discussion without allowing personal feelings to interfere with his actions. Lupin was never a person to antagonise him for fun, but Severus wasn't sure that he would be able to refrain himself from looking for offence where there was none. However, to his surprise and relief, he was soon drawn deep into a discussion about prolonging the effects of the potion, and both men had been coolly professional. Just when Severus thought he could wrap up the interview with his usual aloofness, there was a knock on his door and Mel stepped in with a gleam in her eyes.

"Remus, Dumbledore said I would find you here," she said with barely contained excitement. "I asked him, and he said you could come for Christmas. It'll be so much fun!"

Severus would have rolled his eyes at her childish enthusiasm, had he not been consumed with an overwhelming desire to tear Lupin into little pieces and feed him to the giant squid in the lake. His whole body stiffened to prevent his emotions from gaining a voice and form while Lupin smiled at the girl standing at the door and replied, "I look forward to it, Mel. Now, if you'll excuse us, Severus and I still have important issues to discuss."

"Oh," Mel said and looked from his own contorted face to Lupin's mildly amused expression. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically and closed the door softly as she exited the room.

Lupin quietly locked the door with a spell and Severus allowed himself to morph into a green-eyed monster the moment he was sure they would not be disturbed again. He growled and snarled and hissed at the other man. Lupin looked back at him with barely concealed glee.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Severus decided the question didn't deserve the dignity of an answer.

"Well," Lupin continued pleasantly, "she couldn't stop talking to me yesterday and the whole of today, as you could see. And I gleaned some information about her that I thought a man helplessly in love with her would kill to find out." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the darker man, infuriating Severus even more. "Of course, it would not be easy to persuade me to give up the information so easily. After all, she's like a little sister to me now, so I suppose I'll need to be the overprotective older brother." He looked at the agitated man pointedly.

Severus stood very, very still, Lupin's words echoing around his head. He glanced at Lupin's deceivingly calm face, and hoped that the information would be worth the loss of his dignity; the man would demand him to pay hell.

He sat down with a sigh. "Please?"

Lupin smirked.

"Pretty please?"

Severus supposed the werewolf was enjoying the fact that his high school nemesis was shredding his self-respect into tiny pieces right in front oh him. "Pretty please with icing and sugar on top of a pumpkin ice-cream topped with Every Flavoured Beans?" There, he thought viciously. May your teeth rot.

Lupin winced. "Too sweet, Severus," he said, but leaned forward towards him. He noticed the other man balancing precariously on his seat as he eagerly awaited Lupin's information.

"Why hadn't you talked to her about this before?" Lupin asked.

Severus sneered. "In case you haven't noticed, Lupin, she's got a pretty little ring on her finger."

"So? It doesn't necessarily mean that their marriage is a happy one. Listen," he said when Severus frowned. "I asked her about it yesterday, and she was very reluctant to discuss it. What kind of woman would do that if she was in a happy marriage?"

Severus looked unconvinced, and Lupin continued, "Don't you think it is strange that Mel's husband was willing to let her stay as long as she did here? And she's never, ever talked about him, has she?" Severus considered briefly and shook his head. "See? There's something wrong."

"I don't steal another man's wife, Lupin." Severus replied.

Lupin shook his head in disgust. "There are so many ways you could interpret this information, and you chose to see it as stealing. If I were you," he said in a conspicuous voice, "I would see it as providing her with a chance to escape a lifetime of unhappiness, saving her from a marriage that is crushing her spirit, destroying her…"

"All right already!" Severus hissed, holding his hands involuntarily over his ears. "There's no need for the dramatic, Lupin, I get your point."

"Finally!" Lupin rolled his eyes. "I need to leave Hogwarts after I said goodbye to Mel. And play nice, Severus, she doesn't need your snarkiness around her." Lupin turned to go, and Severus suddenly realised something. "Stop!"

Lupin turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. Severus took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

The other man considered his question for a moment before answering. "Payment for the Wolfsbane Potion, Severus," he said. "And amends for the Whomping Willow."

* * *

Even with the information given by Lupin, it still took a long time before Severus acted on his attraction to Mel. He passed the next few days before Christmas in a whirl of confusion; intoxicated by Mel's excitement at the coming celebrations. All too soon, the students streamed out of Hogwarts to return home and Lupin arrived in time for the staff's Christmas dinner. He sat himself down beside Mel, casting an inquiring glance over her head at Severus, who returned his look with a trademark sneer. Lupin chuckled silently to himself, amused at the other man's reluctance to make a move. 

Halfway through dinner, Severus realised that Dumbledore and McGonagall, who were sitting across the table, had lowered their heads together. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he saw the both of them cast a glance at him before they straightened and Albus pulled his wand out from under the green and red party hat sitting on his head. Minerva called for silence as the Headmaster cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, Minerva has kindly reminded me that it is time for our Christmas dinner Musical Mistletoe!" He paused and waited for the hoots to die down. "I'm sure that most of you would agree with me that it is very seldom indeed that we have an opportunity to indulge ourselves in this Hogwarts tradition every Christmas, due to the fact that we've always had a few students staying for the holidays for the past ten years." Severus noticed that most of his colleagues nodding solemnly. "However, it is my pleasure to reintroduce the tradition this year, and also explain the rules for the benefit of some of you."

Severus listened to the explanation in silent horror, not missing the implication of the rules of the game. He knew he could never bring himself to allow the people sitting on either side of him to kiss him in front of everyone else. For Merlin's sake! Sybil Trelawney was sitting right next to him! Severus saw the Headmaster looking intently at him as he finished speaking, and saw the twinkling warning in his eyes. He did not care, there was no way he was going to lower himself to such childish amusement. He pushed his chair back and tried to stand up. To his dismay, he found own his legs refusing to move. He raised his head to look accusingly at the Headmaster and saw, to one side of him, Professor McGonagall smiling smugly at him. She was fingering her own wand, telling him effectively that she was into whatever scheme Albus had conjured up. Severus wanted to wail in despair; he tried and he tried, but he could never win against those two. He heaved a sigh and resigned himself to the inevitable.

Albus waved his wand merrily and a bunch of mistletoe appeared to hover over Sprout's head, and twirled it to fill the Hall with music. The mistletoe started to dance. Severus watched in disgust as the first victim accepted his kiss from the two sitting on either side of him amid the cheering of everyone else. The game proceeded and each time the music stopped, Severus would thank his lucky stars that he was spared from the humiliation.

Everyone was still laughing at Hagrid, who had toppled over in his attempt to kiss Professor Flitwick on the head when the music resumed and stopped suddenly over Mel's head. Severus cursed inwardly. Trust fate to provide him with the chance to kiss the girl of his dreams under the watchful eyes of everyone else. Not knowing what to do, he sat stiffly and glanced sideways at Mel, trying to discern her reaction to the situation, praying that she would refuse so that he would be spared from the mortification. However, he soon realised that she had happily accepted the kiss Lupin placed on her blushing cheek, and everyone was looking at him to do the same. Severus crossed his arms and steadfastly refused to give in.

Lupin spoke up, "If Severus does not want to kiss Mel, I'm willing to do it for him!" He smiled as everyone clapped their hands in excitement.

Severus stilled at those words, his heart clenching painfully, his old, irrational jealousy of Lupin flaring up. Had he really meant it when he said he wasn't interested in Mel the way Severus was? Did Mel like his kiss? Severus turned to glare coldly at Lupin, daring him to steal the kiss that was rightfully his. With his eyes still on the other man, he grasped Mel by her forearm and turned her face towards his, and kissed her full on the lips. Severus did not hear the roar of approval from everyone else, nor did he notice Mel when she stiffened in his arms, all his attention was focused on wiping the mockery off the werewolf's face.

Belatedly, he released Mel, only to discover that she was staring at him with an expression akin to horror. Severus wondered briefly whether he was really that bad a kisser before Mel stood up and left the table swiftly. The table was silent, and Severus felt the embarrassment radiating off himself like a ball of fire when he saw the sympathetic looks his colleagues gave him. Lupin reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder before he stood up and went after Mel.

* * *

He was still numb with disbelief when Lupin found him in his room some time later and dragged him away from the Firewhisky, sternly telling him that he should not be drunk when he apologized to Mel. They reached Mel's room and Severus found himself being propelled into the room. The door slammed shut behind him and he found alone with her. 

Mel was sitting on her bed, her eyes on the floor. Severus noticed that she had wrapped her arms around herself, and she was shivering slightly. He took a step towards her. "Mel?"

Mel looked up at the sound of her name, and Severus saw that her eyes looked haunted. He gulped, unsure of how to proceed.

Mel spoke, "Never do that again."

Severus nodded trancelike. "I'm sorry."

"It's like the first night all over again," Mel muttered, her eyes looked away to focus on the table in the corner of the room. Severus had to strain to hear her words. There were a few moments of silence and Severus supposed her thoughts have drifted away from himself.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt me anymore." Severus heard her voice start to waver when she spoke again. "But it did."

He didn't know how to reply to that, but Mel clearly wasn't expecting a response. She went on talking. "You remind me so much of him, you know that? The way you kiss, it's the same."

Severus wasn't sure he liked being compared to an unknown man, but he had no time to dwell on it. Great, wrenching sobs had started to shake through Mel's tiny frame. He stood there, staring at her and feeling at loss. He mentally cursed his inexperience in dealing with women. Mel clearly needed some comfort, and he did not know how to provide it. Hesitantly, he approached her and sat down on the bed next to her. He extended his arm slowly behind Mel's back and placed it around her. To his surprise, she leaned into him, still sobbing, and effectively soaking his expensive black robes. "Why did you have to kiss me?" she whispered. "Why did you have to remind me?"

Severus brought his lips close to her ears and replied without thinking, "Because I love you so much."


	12. Headaches

Feels really good to finally get this chapter out of my head. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I don't always reply to everyone's reviews, but I'd like you all to know that the comments have helped a lot in shaping the plot of this story so far.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Headaches 

"Because I love you so much."

It is strange how one can say what one did not mean to say during times of emotional strain. The words spoken under such circumstances were usually a cause for regret later. Hermione had not even realised that she had spoken out loud, and Severus' confessions were as unexpected to her as Grawp's fondness for 'Hermy'. Hermione momentarily forgot about her own trauma as she pushed herself lightly out of his arms. Eyes blinking in surprise, she asked, "What did you say?"

Severus looked at her for a moment longer before he turned his head away and muttered, "I love you." It was a moment too long, and Hermione saw the pain lurking behind his brilliant, black eyes. The yearning in his voice reached out to Hermione; it called for her, and Hermione felt her own heart reaching out to him, the way it always did when a person she cared about was in need of comfort. She started to reach for his shoulder, but drew her hand back suddenly. Hermione longed to embrace the suffering of the man sitting right next to her, to soothe him, to protect him. However, her heart could not reach out far enough, chained as it was to the events that had happened between her husband and herself, confined as it was in the deepest abyss of her memory.

Instead, she said quietly, "I'm a married woman, Severus." She wasn't sure that the statement was entirely for the benefit of Severus. Hermione had a feeling that she needed the reminder more than he did.

Severus nodded miserably. "I know that, Mel," he whispered. His eyes glittered strangely. "But that does not make you a less desirable woman."

A kind of bittersweet feeling washed over Hermione at his words. No one had ever said those kinds of things to her, and the first person to speak to her thus was the very same person who would have thought the exact opposite of her. How was that for irony? Hermione appreciated the fact that something must have happened between now and the time she entered Hogwarts as a first year for the insecure man in front of her to transform into the arrogant Potions Master that was her husband, but she could not, for the life of her, figure out what it was.

Severus' words and their immediate implications danced around in Hermione's mind, tempting her. Should she reciprocate his love? Could she? The pillar of strength and love the Hermione had longed for so long had manifested itself right in front of her eyes. Dare she accept it? Was it worth the risk? For the first time, Hermione wondered about the implications her absence and actions would have on the future. How are events unfolding without her? How are Harry and Ron holding up without her? Would the decisions she made here affect the people she cared about in the future?

Unbidden, the memory of the last words her husband ever said to her resurfaced in her mind. He had obviously loved the woman he deemed 'worthy' so much; he did not leave much room in his heart for her. Hermione felt a longing stir in her heart. What would it be like to be loved by a man? How would it feel to be the recipient of Severus' passion, if only for a little while? For Hermione had firmly believed that she would eventually return to her own time and place.

In the end, she finally brought herself to say softly, "Would it be worth the risk if I let you into my heart?" Severus' head shot up, surprise and hope warred on his face. "I'll make it worth it," he whispered hoarsely.

At his words, Hermione debated no longer, and she reached out hesitantly. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you," she heard him murmur into her hair.

"It won't be easy, Severus," she said. "I have a cupboard full of skeletons, but I think you know that already."

"I don't care, I love you," he replied, and Hermione finally allow herself to relax.

* * *

Severus groaned and slammed his quill onto his desk. He had never known a group of seventh years with less potential for Potions in his life; a toad could produce a better explanation on the properties of dragons' blood. He massaged his temples lightly as Mel tutted superiorly from her position at his fireplace. "I told you to give it a rest an hour ago, Severus."

"That would not help the imbeciles pass their NEWTS exam," he replied distractedly. Mel giggled. "Have I ever told you that you are a very dedicated man?"

"I would probably say 'no', just to have the pleasure of hearing you say that again." Severus' head was throbbing so badly he felt his eyes beginning to water, but he smiled at Mel in spite of that.

He saw Mel frowned at his attempt to put up a brave front as she detached herself from the fireplace and approached him. He wondered briefly what she was thinking and found himself being pulled forcefully towards the sofa by the fireplace. Severus managed to suppress a yell of indignation as she pushed him not too lightly down onto the sofa.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at her as she went to stand at his back, and was not surprised that she chose to ignore his question.

A moment later, whatever thoughts he had had about people with unexplained motives flew out of the window as he felt Mel apply a light pressure onto his shoulders. Severus felt her fingers danced from his shoulders up to his neck and towards his temples, gently releasing each knot of tension as they passed. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief and felt Mel's warm breath caress him like a warm summer breeze as she breathed into his ear, "What do you think I'm doing, Severus?"

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice, suggestive and promising. He twisted his body around to look at her and saw the blatantly innocent look splashed across her face. She smiled at his acknowledgement and Severus' felt his blood beginning to boil.

"I can't do this properly if you're sitting down," he was suddenly aware that Mel had spoken again. "Come and lay down so you can relax easier."

Severus nodded dumbly as he put his hand in hers and let Mel lead him away.

* * *

A particularly painful throb in his head brought Severus back to harsh reality. The memory of Mel's delicate fingers running over the tight knots in his body was a wonderful distraction from his mindless task, and Severus groaned for want of her touch; the stiffness in his neck was getting unbearable.

Severus had returned from the Death Eater's meeting earlier that night. While he was grateful that Voldemort had chosen not to make his appearance that night, the fact that Lucius Malfoy had decided to play his little mind games with him kept Severus on his toes for the entire experience.

The blond man had confronted him about the disappearance of his wife. Severus was sure that Lucius had heard the news from Draco; the disappearance of the Potion Master's trophy wife had spread like a wildfire throughout the school. He remembered the man's malicious smile as he remarked that the reason Hermione had disappeared was because Severus 'couldn't keep his women happy'. To which he replied that Malfoy was one to speak, when he couldn't even get the woman in the first place. He had left soon after that.

Severus scowled and tried to return to his research. Dwelling too much on the arrogance of the Malfoys had never did him any good before, he was sure that the fact wasn't about to change any time soon. What was important right now was that he found some information about his wife's unconventional method of time travelling that could assist him in bringing her back. He knew that Lupin was right; Mel would have wanted Hermione to be safe.

Another shot of pain struck through his head like lightning. Once again, Severus wished that Mel were here to work her magic on him. Hell, he would welcome any woman who could ease the pain he was feeling right now.

Severus found himself wondering whether Hermione would have been just as good as Mel was had things been more different between them.


	13. A Way Home

Yay! Another chapter finished! Thanks for everyone's support! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A Way Home**

A month and a half passed before Hermione found herself out on some kind of 'first date' with Severus. Since that night when they had both taken the step across the border that separated friendship from love, the couple had only spent their time together in Severus' study during the evenings, each pursuing their own separate interests before spending the rest of the night together in front of the fireplace.

Severus' supply of potions ingredients was running low, and he had taken the opportunity to invite her along (in his own dry, matter-of-fact way) when he visited the Apothecary in Diagon Alley to replenish his stock. Hermione was slightly disappointed that the whole affair was as romantic as taking a Blast-Ended Skrewt out on a walk during a thunderstorm, but she accepted the fact that Severus had never been good at expressing his thoughts and feelings. That he had declared his passion for her in the first place was nothing short of a miracle.

Therefore, it was with great surprise and delight that Hermione found herself seated across Severus at a table for two in the Leaky Cauldron, which he had insisted that they visited after they left the Apothecary, thoroughly enjoying the food and the company. Hermione had managed to repress her giggling enough to take a sip from her goblet when she saw Severus looking warily at a point over her shoulder. Just as she was about to turn around to look at the cause of Severus' distraction, a disturbingly familiar voice drifted lazily over her.

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"Likewise, I'm sure, Lucius," Severus replied smoothly.

"I see you have a lady friend with you, my dear friend. Perhaps you would…?" He looked expectantly at the darker man.

Severus took the hint and gestured towards Hermione. " This is Mel."

Hermione shuddered and clenched her wand hidden in her robes as Malfoy looked at her intently. "Lucius Malfoy at your service, my dear," he said, raising her other hand to his lips. Hermione fought for control as his lips lingered longer than was necessary and almost sighed with relief as Lucius' cold lips finally left her hand. However, she stiffened again when she realised that the man had no intention of letting her hand go just yet, his thumb had started rubbing gentle circles around her knuckles.

"What a pretty little hand, my dear," he drawled as Hermione suddenly wrenched her hand away. "And such an exquisite ring to match those delicate fingers. Tell me," he said, and turned his head to glance slightly at Severus, "Which man had to lose his wife so that you can have your little toy?"

Hermione felt the anger bubbling inside her at those words. She looked back at Severus, wanting him to rid them both of Malfoy's presence, and found that he had flung a smirking glance at her way before he addressed Malfoy again, "What made you think it wasn't me who gave her the ring?"

Malfoy pretended to look offended. "I know you well, Severus, you wouldn't have chosen something with red and gold in it. And besides," he added airily, "You don't marry your Mudbloods, you only play around with them."

Hermione flinched at his words but Severus did not seem to notice. He was clapping his hands in mock applause.

"Bravo, Lucius," Severus laughed without humour. "You are right about me as usual, and everyone knows that Lucius Malfoy would always be able to tell his Purebloods from the Muggleborns, I could never quite match you in that aspect."

Lucius visible preened. "Mudbloods never had the regal confidence we Purebloods were born with, Severus, that is how one tells the difference." He looked down his nose at Hermione, "I must say, though, she is a delicious piece of flesh."

Hermione bit her lips to stop the hexes she knew would be coming forth. Malfoy leaned down and whispered next to her ear, "Severus' Mudbloods always screamed with delight, that's how good he is. But you'll find that there's always someone better than him." Hermione didn't need to ask him to know what he meant. Her eyes flew back to Severus, the anger she had felt before giving way to terror. He was looking at the two of them impassively.

Lucius straightened. "Share your toys with the rest of us once in a while, Severus, it'll be like old times," he said loudly. He winked at Severus and stalked out of the door.

Severus sighed into the tensed silence that followed. He avoided looking at Mel, knowing that he wouldn't like what he would see on her face.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts." He heard her finally say. Severus nodded grimly and followed her through the door. Once outside, Mel stood still with her back to him, waiting. Severus approached her cautiously, she wouldn't like it, but she would endure his touch because it was necessary for him to maintain body contact with her if he was to Apparate both of them to Hogsmeade. He put an arm around her rigid shoulders and they disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus felt Mel pull away as soon as their feet touched solid ground. She started to walk as fast as she could without actually breaking into a run. Severus followed her silently, his black dragon-hide boots soundless on the stone path beneath him. He racked his brains for a plausible explanation that would satisfy Mel without giving away any of his darker secrets.

She spoke first, "Tell me anything right now, Severus. Anything that would explain what happened back there." Severus noticed that her voice was quivering slightly.

"My acquaintance with Lucius Malfoy stretches back a long way," he started carefully. "I do not consider him a friend, but there are reasons why I value my…connections with the man."

Severus glanced sidelong at the woman walking beside him. She nodded her head curtly and Severus sighed. She seemed to have accepted what he said, but there was clearly a lot more that she wanted to know before she would forgive him. "But I wouldn't have shared you with him or others, Mel."

Mel did not reply as she entered the grounds of Hogwarts, so Severus continued, "I'm sorry."

"What I want to know, Severus," Mel said suddenly, "is your thoughts on _Mudbloods_." Severus flinched involuntarily as she practically spitted the last word out. Still, he thought that it was a very strange question for her to ask him under the circumstances. He frowned. "You didn't really think I believed what Malfoy said about you, did you?"

"Do you believe him?" Hermione shot back. Severus could have sworn he heard her teeth grinding in an effort to stop lashing out at him.

"No, but what does that have to do with everything?" Severus was thoroughly confused now. He pushed open the door to the Great Hall to let Mel and himself in.

"I am a Muggleborn, Severus," she said bitterly. Mel was walking even faster than ever; Severus thought she was acting like a caged animal, desperate for an escape.

Severus stood dead in his tracks at her revelation. All the things that Lucius and him had said about Muggleborns came crashing down on him like an avalanche. How was he supposed to know that Mel wasn't a Pureblood? How could he have known that that would offend her? He ran to catch up with her. "Mel," he began. "I didn't mean those things I said to Malfoy, I only said what I know he wanted to hear. I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation as she ignored him and continued stalking towards her own room. Severus was starting to worry now, she was angrier than he had first thought her to be.

They were fast approaching Mel's room, and Severus was desperately running out of ideas to pacify her with. He had a feeling that Mel had allowed him a chance to convince her when she asked him to explain his actions, and he was equally sure that once she slammed the door in his face, there would be no chance of reconciliation for them.

She flung her wand at the door and it had opened accordingly. In a final act of desperation, Severus stumbled, "You won't return to France, will you?"

Hermione froze, well aware of the irony of his words. She wouldn't be able to return to 'France' even if she had wanted to. She spun round to study the man standing behind her. She believed what Severus had said about the importance of his connections with Malfoy, of course, but she was greatly disturbed by the blond man's insinuations about Severus and Muggleborns. She was smart enough to know that Severus had given Malfoy nothing to suspect him of his loyalty; the level of his manipulation had vaguely impressed Hermione. However, she could not stop the hurt that his words have caused.

She answered Severus' question carefully, "I don't think I have a choice, Severus."

"So you'll still here?" Severus frowned. There was something about the way Mel had said it that sounded like she was trying to tell him something else. Hermione shrugged truthfully. Severus thought she did not seem as angry as she was before, so he decided to push his luck and see whether he could glean any more information about the woman. "There's always a choice, Mel," he muttered, as he rubbed his left arm absentmindedly.

Hermione stared as Severus' hand finally stopped moving to hang loosely at his side. She took a step forward and Severus found himself uncomfortably aware of her presence. Hermione grasped his left arm and stood on tiptoe to look into his eyes. Severus inhaled the intoxication that was the smell of her hair. "For some," she said sadly. "And I'm glad you made the right one, Severus." She put two fingers to her lips and placed them on Severus' as her right hand lingered for a moment longer on his forearm before she pulled away.

"I love you, Severus, no matter what happens. You know that?" Hermione whispered.

Severus nodded, and she smiled before turning to go into her room. He stood there for a few minutes longer, looking at the spot on his arm where she had lingered. Severus' heart stilled suddenly when he realised what she had implied and his blood turned cold. How did she know about the Dark Mark?

* * *

Harry and Ron knocked on the door of the small cabin and were admitted by a delighted Hagrid and a slobbering Fang. They sat down and pretended to help themselves to Hagrid's homemade Fudge Flies. Harry dropped his piece in horror when he saw something buzzing and twitching weakly. He had not expected Hagrid to use real flies.

"Yeh two holdin' up right?" Hagrid asked as he plonked down on one of the wooden chairs at the table. Harry shrugged, answering for the both of them. Ron was busy trying to feed his piece of fudge to Fang without losing his fingers as well.

"Hermione not back yet?" he said as he reached under the table and retrieved what looked like a mass of half-knitted dried seaweed to Harry. "No," Ron replied distractedly. He was trying to shake Fang's saliva off himself. Failing that, he wiped his hand on Harry's robes. "And it's all the greasy git's fault if she misses her NEWTS."

Hagrid started extracting bits of dead insects from his tangled mess. "Still blamin' Snape, aren' yeh? Told yeh it wasn' all his fault."

"Yes, we are!" replied Ron heatedly. "And you haven't told us why you don't think it was his fault."

"Ah, well, I did tell Dumbledore he wasn' good husband material. Not after what happened with Mel." Harry saw Hagrid's brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to pick out a leg from his bundle, and he exchanged a look with Ron. They both knew that extracting secrets from the half-giant when he was distracted was as easy as sending Moaning Myrtle crying into the smelly depths of her toilet.

"So," Harry said casually. "What happened with Mel again?"

"Left him. Nice girl, and Snape loved her an' she loved 'im. But she left one day and he was never the same again. I told Dumbledore it wouldn' be good fer Hermione, Snape wouldn' like it. But Dumbledore din listen." Hagrid shrugged. "Ah, well, I tried."

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Hagrid?" Ron asked quietly.

Hagrid looked up, realisation slowly giving way to horror as he finally registered what he had done with the secrets he promised Dumbledore he would not tell. "I shouldn'ta said that!"

Harry shook his head angrily. "You should have, Hagrid."

* * *

Professor Severus Snape slammed down the musty volume onto his desk and lay back on his chair. His triumph at finally finding the answer to his wife's problem was short-lived as he realised that the solution was not as easy as he first thought it to be. The words from the pages of the book and its implications ran through his mind. It had said that if a person had travelled through time in a 'most unusual and unconventional way', then he or she would most likely end up in a time and place where they were needed most. The book had also said that the person would end up staying in that time frame until a greater need in another time pulled him or her away again. From that information, Severus deduced that wherever Hermione was, she was not needed here and now, because if she were, she would have returned already. Poor girl, Severus thought dispassionately. Looks like her friends didn't miss her enough to want her to return. And here he was trying to get her back. Severus lamented the waste of his time, there really wasn't anything he could have done, and she would come back when it was time for her to do so.

Severus raised his arms to stretch out the stiffness in his back. He thought he should really make it an early night. Suddenly, he doubled over and hissed in pain, his right hand clutched over his left arm. His Dark Mark was burning; the Dark Lord had summoned him.


	14. Letters

Hi, I'm back! It's been pretty long (according to my dodgy estimations) since I last updated. Let's just say I wasn't very sure of where the previous chapter was heading, and I was also thinking a lot about some the comments reviewers have left for me. Thanks a lot everyone! And a big thank you to my first ever beta, Shiegurl! You're the best, girl! Anyway, here it is. Hope everyone enjoys it like always.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Letters 

Once upon a time, Severus Snape would have collapsed senseless onto his bed for a whole morning after he attended a Death Eater meeting presided by the Dark Lord. The concentration that was so vital to his survival usually drained him of all his reserved strength. Nowadays, however, Severus revelled in the mind-tingling numbness that the fatigue provided him with, enjoyed the sensations as his body pushed itself to the limits. He found the exhaustion strangely effective in fuelling his temper and sharpening his wits, both essential weapons in his daily interaction with the Hogwarts population. Plus, it gave him a perpetual furrow between his brows, and Severus welcomed anything that could consolidate his carefully nurtured reputation as the great bat that haunted the Hogwarts dungeons.

Severus was currently pacing the length of the Headmaster's office, impatient for Dumbledore to arrive so that he wouldn't be left alone with the portraits' incessant mutterings of disapproval. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was slowly dropping the few remaining dull, orange-coloured feathers on his tail. The immortal bird had gagged mournfully at Severus ever since he entered the room, and the potions master had studiously ignored it. Predictably, his actions had earned him the ire of the remaining occupants of the room. According to the portraits, Fawkes wanted him to 'talk' to it, and he was being very rude and childish to ignore a dying bird's last wish.

"Go on, Professor, it won't hurt to talk to Fawkes."

Severus sneered, irritated that the portrait of Armando Dippet had chosen to direct such a soothing voice at him. He was the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts' history and should be treated accordingly. And anyway, he wasn't dying, the bird was. One does not use such a tone with a living menace.

"Professor Dumbledore usually sings him lullabies," said another voice. Severus almost stopped mid-pace; images of Albus crooning away to a decrepit bird were invoking different reactions from the stern man. A part of him shivered at the possibility that one day, he might just be unfortunate enough to hear Albus' off-key singing. Another evil part of him wanted to witness what could very well be his first (and probably only) trump card against the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus sighed, dismissing the glorious possibilities of the second idea almost immediately. Nothing was worth the loss of his sanity.

The portraits continued to whisper amongst themselves and Severus tuned them out. Suddenly, a voice he recognised as Everard's rang out. "If he won't sing, we'll just have to do it ourselves." Severus watched in muted horror as the rest of the portraits nodded wisely to each other. He briefly toyed with the idea of leaving the office to wait for Dumbledore outside, but the various unpleasant memories he had of the stone gargoyle persuaded him to do otherwise. He could always return to the dungeons and come back later, but why should he be driven away when he wanted to stay right here?

The portraits started clearing their throats and Severus made up his mind. "Fine!" He shouted to the room at large. "I'll do something. Just leave me alone after that!" He strode purposefully towards the bird in the corner. Ending Fawkes' misery would end his own as well; he would be allowed to pace the office in peace. Severus glared at the dying bird as it looked at him fearfully and tried to shield its head under featherless wings. Severus wondered why Fawkes couldn't die on its own. Surely the bird was used to it by now. Why would Fawkes hang onto life when life clearly wanted to let it go?

He stood before Fawkes and brought his face down to look directly into the bird's listless eyes. "Boo!" he shouted as loudly as his dignity would allow him.

Fawkes gave a loud shriek of terror before it burst into a ball of flames. Severus drew his head back sharply and rubbed the tip of his overlarge nose. He had not expected Fawkes to die so easily and his nose was smarting from the burns he received from the fire. He watched reproachfully as the baby Fawkes wriggled out and shook the ashes off its tiny body.

"Ah, thank you, Severus. Fawkes had always needed all the reassurance he could get to be able to let go of life."

Severus spun around at the sound to scowl at the source of the benign voice. Dumbledore had appeared at the door of his office. How long had he been there? Severus was sure the Headmaster was laughing privately at him as he turned to tickle Fawkes on its wrinkly head. Severus watched as the baby bird closed its eyes blissfully; it was clearly enjoying its master's attention. _It would be so easy for me to take that attention away from you, Fawkes_, _it'll be like taking candy from a baby bird,_ Severus thought. _Serves you right for burning me._ He crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "We have things to discuss, Albus."

Dumbledore sighed. "You're right, of course." He gave Fawkes a last pat on the head and approached his desk. Severus smirked at the indignant bird before turning to follow the Headmaster.

"The Dark Lord has shown an interest in the girl," Severus said without hesitation once the two men sat down. "Lucius Malfoy told him about Hermione's disappearance. There's no doubt that Draco informed him of that fact."

Dumbledore nodded. "And what did Voldemort want with her?"

"He wanted to meet her. He said he was interested in where she had gone for all this time. He wanted to question her, and after that, 'personally see her delivered in one piece back to Hogwarts'." Severus snorted. "I'd say she would be one very damaged piece by then."

Dumbledore clasped his fingers together. "And if you cannot produce her? What would Voldemort do to you? You do not know where she is."

Severus shrugged. "He'll kill me, I suppose. But there's nothing I can do about it. I discovered something about her method of time travel last night before the Dark Lord summoned me." He then proceeded to repeat the words from the book.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly when he finished. Severus had a very strong suspicion that nothing he related was new to the Headmaster. He wondered why he bothered sometimes.

When Dumbledore did not say anything else, Severus proceeded. "And there's one other thing you'll need to know," he said as he produced a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "This letter came from the Ministry today."

Dumbledore received the letter and scanned its contents while Severus continued, "Apparently, the Ministry has finally caught up with what's happening at Hogwarts. Hermione is now officially 'deceased' and therefore, our marriage is annulled, voided, whatever."

The Headmaster finished reading. "Indeed," he said. "Well, then, it seems like you are finally free of her. You can now…what were the exact words?" Dumbledore paused to look at the letter again. "Ah, yes, you are now 'free to commit to another eligible Muggle-born to ensure the continuation of the noble line of Snape."

Severus laughed harshly. "The line ends with me, Albus. Haven't you noticed that even after months and months of compulsory carnal activities, nothing's happened yet? It just proves the theory that excessive engagement with the Cruciatus Curse can render a man sterile. Not that I'm complaining."

The Headmaster sighed. "As you wish, Severus."

"Is that all, Albus? No reprimands or well-meaning advice?" Severus narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. He was genuinely surprised. He had expected to endure Dumbledore's retribution when he nonchalantly brushed off the long-term effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"No, my dear boy. But there is one more thing you should know before you go."

Severus waited patiently, only to hear the things that he least expected the Headmaster to say.

"Harry and Ron have been asking questions about Mel."

* * *

Severus' hand reached out to catch the letter floating towards him as the owls delivered the morning post, curious as to who would send a letter to him. He turned the letter over to see a familiar wax seal. Malfoy. Frowning slightly, he broke the seal and scanned the contents rapidly.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy formally requests the company of Severus Snape and his lady at Malfoy Manor at seven on the eve of the new month. The lady will be introduced to the mutual friends of the host and Mister Snape.

Dinner will be served at eight. Refreshment would be provided throughout the night.

Yours faithfully,

Lucius & Narcissa.

Severus stood up abruptly and went over to Albus to whisper furiously in his ear. Hermione saw the Headmaster frown. Her curiosity aroused, she listened attentively to their whispered conversation, trying her very best to eavesdrop on the two men. She caught Severus murmuring her name several times and saw him shaking his head furiously. So, they were talking about her. Hermione felt justified in asking them to include her in their fervent discussion.

"Did I hear you say my name, Severus?" She started sweetly.

Severus glanced up, startled. "Yes," he said reluctantly.

"She wants to know, Severus," Dumbledore cut in calmly. "She should have a say in this, too."

"Know what? Say in what?"

"Nothing."

Hermione frowned. The last time information was kept from her, Harry and Ron, someone ended up dead. Hermione had no desire to see history repeat itself. "Don't keep anything from me," she said, a warning lacing itself into her tone. "Not when it concerns me."

Severus folded his arms and said nothing, but his stance conveyed all the disapproval he felt at her request.

"Oh, come on, Severus," Dumbledore suddenly said lightly as he fished the letter from Severus' hand and gave it to Hermione. She gave the potions master a last scowl before dipping her eyes to read the letter. When she finished, Hermione folded the parchment neatly. "I'm going, of course."

"You are not," Severus hissed violently. "Haven't you forgotten about our little trip to Diagon Alley?"

Hermione stared at him, appalled. She was a grown woman who decided her own courses. It had been a long time since she took direct commands from anyone, not even from the Dumbledore in her own time, but that was more of the fact that the Headmaster had always provided her with alternatives so glaringly unsuitable, Hermione almost always agreed to his carefully worded suggestions. Of course she hadn't forgotten what Malfoy said to her that day, she had, in fact, taken that into account as well. She had made her decision. Severus was entering dangerous territory here.

"No, I haven't," she replied evenly, trying to keep her rousing temper in check. "And I'm not afraid of Malfoy."

"You should be, he's a very dangerous man."

"And I'm a very dangerous woman, Severus." Hermione spat out. Severus rolled his eyes upwards and looked to Merlin for patience. Hermione rolled her own eyes in return. There were so many things that Severus did not know about her, and he dared to assume that she was a fair damsel, fainting away when confronted with danger. Hell, she had vowed to be ready to cast the killing curse should she find herself in a situation where the people she cared about were threatened. No one should underestimate her. She knew more about Lucius Malfoy than the man knew about herself right now, Hermione was positive that she had the upper hand over him.

In the silence that ensued, Dumbledore raised his hands in what Severus recognised as mock meekness. Severus glared at him and the Headmaster took it as his given permission to speak. "I think that Mel should go with you, Severus. She'll keep you out of trouble. No, don't interrupt," he continued as Severus opened his mouth to protest. "She can take care of herself (Hermione smiled superiorly). Mel," he turned to Hermione, "Severus will give you a Portkey. You are to return back to Hogwarts at the first sign of anything suspicious. Is that clear?"

Hermione bit her lips and nodded. She couldn't argue with that, not when Dumbledore put it that way. Once again, the Professor got his own way.

"Good," he said firmly. "Severus, make sure the Portkey is something inconspicuous and easily accessible by Mel. And I want you to have one, too. No arguments." Severus tilted his head in acquiescence.

"Wonderful! Now, let's finish our most delicious breakfasts before they go cold and freeze."

Hermione wanted to groan in exasperation at the Headmaster's words and saw, to her surprise, Severus banging his head against an imaginary wall.


	15. An Old Friend

A/N: A shorter chapter than I originally planned, but I like it the way it is. Once again, thank you, everyone. Shiegurl, this chapter is dedicated to you and your excellent work. Keep smiling!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

An Old Friend

Hermione wandered deeper and deeper into the garden, stopping only when she could no longer make out the incessant chatter of the other guests in the hall. The air in the garden was cool and damp from the light rain earlier that evening. The clear, night sky was a beautiful shade of the darkest ebony, and the stars twinkled in time to the crickets' singing. Hermione welcomed the darkness; it provided her with relief from the superficial finery that was Narcissa Malfoy and her friends. She embraced the solitude; it was her antidote to the hypocrisy of the company in general. For Hermione, the fresh air was a welcomed change from the heavy perfumes in the Malfoy's hall. The night had been both better and worse than she had anticipated. Severus had introduced her to the rest of the guests, and Lucius had neglected to share his theory about Muggle-borns with them. As a result, the other guests had treated 'Mel' with the regard due to a Pureblood, albeit somewhat mockingly. Hermione shrugged at that, the night seemed to be a battle of ego anyway, with each guest vying for the position of top dog. However, the strength of will that she had needed to stay afloat in a sea full of opportunistic sharks had exhausted her. Severus had stepped out of the hall with Mulciber earlier, the other man muttering non-stop into the Potions master's ear. Hermione sank down onto a cold marble bench, grateful that she had been able to escape the party without anyone noticing her absence. Give me a good old-fashioned duel any day, Hermione thought wearily. It is easier than dodging the hidden knives trying to stab you in the back. Severus was right, I do not like this.

Even though Severus had finally stopped harping at her about her decision to attend the party a day ago, Hermione knew that he was not too happy about it, judging from the way he had marched stiffly away from the Hogwarts grounds that evening. He had his reasons, of course; Malfoy was a wizard with a reputation, and Hermione knew he didn't want her to be caught up with the darker activities of his 'friends'. Alas, he did not understand her eagerness to attend the party. Hermione sighed. How was she supposed to explain her interest in everything connected with the Dark Lord and his minions and still keep her real identity a secret?

Hermione raised her arms into the air, trying to stretch out the tension in her body, and stiffened. A sudden sense of unease settled in the pit of her stomach and realisation sank in—she was not alone. Within seconds, Hermione had lowered her arms, and her right hand discreetly found its way over to the wand that she had hidden between the fold of her long dress. She scanned the surrounding darkness furiously, trying to locate the source of her disturbance. Minutes passed, and there was nothing. Gradually, the fear-fuelled adrenalin ceased, and Hermione allowed herself to relax slightly. However, her hand never wandered far from where her wand was hidden. Constant vigilance! A little part of Hermione shouted gleefully. Moody would have been so proud.

A sudden, loud yowl pierced through the tranquillity of the slumbering garden. Hermione's wand was out in an instant as she instinctively posed herself into a duelling stance. Her mind oddly composed despite the renewed fear coursing through her veins, Hermione advanced towards the direction of the sound as the howl gradually changed into whimpering cries. Hermione frowned; she had heard that kind of noise before. She took a quick glance at the night sky and saw that the moon was almost full. Hermione's grasp on her wand tightened and she proceeded even more cautiously. Her mind raced rapidly, trying to remember the most effective way of dealing with a newly transformed werewolf when suddenly…

"Bad Dobby! Bad, bad Dobby!"

Oh.

Hermione heaved a loud sigh of relief and lowered her wand, hurrying around the rose bushes to where she thought was the source of the house-elf's voice, her heart lightening considerably for the first time that night. Who would have thought that she would run into the sock-loving house-elf while she was in the past? Hermione could see the silhouette of a small creature crouched next to one of the rose bushes, wet with rain, and she quickened her steps, calling out as she did. "Hello?"

Dobby jumped up and turned around to look at her, his mouth wide opened in surprise, giving Hermione a clear view of his lumpy little tongue. "Miss?" Dobby said hesitantly.

Hermione grinned. "Hello," she said again. Glad as she was to see Harry's endearing little worshipper, she couldn't give away the fact that she already knew who the house-elf was. "I'm Mel, what's your name?" She thrust her right hand towards him and smiled encouragingly as Dobby stared at her offered hand. Without warning, Dobby jumped back and cried again, pulling both his flap-like ears hard for a moment before abandoning them. He bent down to pick up what Hermione thought was a thorny branch, and to her horror, proceed to chew it.

"What are you doing?" she cried and snatched the branch away from the elf's hands. Dobby whimpered. "Dobby h-has to punish himself because Miss is talking t-to Dobby," he snivelled and blew his nose on his pillowcase with a loud honk.

Hermione bit her lips in thought, she really wanted to talk to the elf, but judging from the way things were going, her efforts would probably result in Dobby trying to jump off a tree. Hermione's mind ran furiously over everything she knew about house-elves from her experience with SPEW, surly there was someway for her to get around the house-elves' blind obedience to rules.

Studying Dobby's face for more signs of distress, Hermione ventured carefully, "Mr Malfoy told me to tell you that you must talk to me."

Dobby ears drooped at the mention of Lucius, but Hermione was glad that he had calmed down. She sat down on the damp grass and patted on the ground. "Sit down, Dobby." The house-elf looked ready to have a seizure. Hermione added quickly, "Mr Malfoy said you must do everything I tell you." The elf opted for a half squat, and Hermione shook her head in resignation, that was probably the best she could get out of someone who believed in inequality between magical beings.

An hour later, she had the house-elf sitting complacently beside her, his eyes wide with wonder as she described the adventures of his favourite hero, telling Dobby as much about 'Harry Potter's greatness' as she dared to. She had left out major details that she thought might affect the future, and replaced bits and pieces of her stories with fabricated tales befitting the status of a currently four-year-old Harry. She did not think that it would affect the future, seeing that all that she had talked about was how wonderful the baby Harry was to defeat the Dark Lord at such a young age, but she was gratified to see that it had made all the difference to Dobby's day.

"Harry Potter is a great wizard…" Dobby said in wonder after Hermione finished her tale.

"Yes, he is," Hermione replied fondly.

"Miss is a great wizard, too."

Absurdly, Hermione blushed at the sincerity in the house-elf's compliment. "I'm a witch, Dobby, and I'm not as great as you think I am."

"Oh," Dobby began earnestly. "But Miss talks to Dobby. Dobby is liking Miss."

Hermione smiled and patted the house-elf fondly on his head.

"Dobby!" a sudden voice rang out. Hermione jumped violently and scrambled to her feet, retrieving her hidden wand for the second time that night. To her side, Dobby started shivering.

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione said calmly once she realised who had spoken. "I was lost and Dobby kindly agreed to keep me company. Now that you're here, we can go and rejoin the party." She gave him a brilliant smile, and hoped that the man's fondness for keeping up appearances would prevent him from punishing Dobby in front of her.

Malfoy continued to glare at his house-elf, and Hermione knew that she had read him correctly when he curtly dismissed him. She watched Dobby scurry away hurriedly and turned to Malfoy, her face masked into a smile.

Malfoy smiled back at her, and offered her his right arm. Clenching her teeth, Hermione allowed him to lead her back to the party.

"That is a beautiful necklace you're wearing, my dear." Malfoy was the first to break the silence. "It complements your skin tone most wondrously."

Hermione nodded tightly. "Severus gave it to me. It belonged to his mother."

Severus returned to the hall an hour later, slightly annoyed that Mulciber had taken up so much of his time. He had wanted to leave the party a few hours ago, but the expectation for him to make small talk with one person or another delayed him from doing so. He looked around for Mel. She was nowhere in the crowd. Severus frowned and scanned the crowd again for Lucius. The host was absent. Severus left swiftly.

"I've always admired Severus for his taste for the finer things in life." Malfoy continued. He dropped the hand that Hermione was holding on to and placed it firmly around the small of her back, guiding her through the narrow path that led back to the hall. Hermione glanced at him sharply, angry at the sudden intrusion into her personal space. Malfoy did not seem to notice her expression; his eyes were still on the necklace. "Where he gets them from, I do not know," he said again, finally taking his eyes off the sparkling jewels to look at Hermione's face. "But I've always wanted the exact same things for myself. Imperio."


	16. The Unforgiveable Curses

A chapter that I haphazardly threw together. It was a long time since my last chapter and I was afraid that if I didn't have anything out soon, I might get too lazy to continue. So here it is. Thanks to my beta, Shiegurl and everyone else!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me, and pigs fly.

The Unforgivable Curses 

Severus sprinted along the corridor. _Crazy woman!_ He thought. _I told her not to wander! Where is she now? _Severus slowed to a halt and tried to reorganise his jumbled thoughts. Malfoy Manor was huge and she could be anywhere. But he had been standing outside the door leading to the hall for over an hour, if Mel left via that exit he would have known. And since no one came through that door since he went out, it left him only one other possibility: she must have gone into the garden. Changing his direction, Severus raced towards the garden and tried not to panic. The Malfoy's garden was twice the size of the manor; it would take him forever to search the whole place. Severus barely registered the fact that he had never known another woman who was half as good as Mel at attracting trouble when suddenly, he picked up a faint cry. Severus paused mid run and listened carefully. The cry came again, and he sprinted towards it, his heart pounding erratically from the running and the fear that had taken hold of his heart. As he ran towards the source of the sound, a peculiar sight greeted him. Severus narrowed his eyes. A skinny little creature was marching strangely across the garden; taking two steps forward and three steps back again.

"Dobby must help miss!" Severus heard the creature say as it struggled to put its right foot forward. "But master is not liking Dobby's nose in his business!" it continued, and stumbled backwards, his arms thrashing around in protest. To Severus, it seemed as though an invisible force was pulling the house-elf by the scruff of his neck, preventing it from moving forward. He strode purposefully towards it.

"House-elf!" he barked. The creature fell over in surprise and looked up at the Potions master from the damp ground. "Where is your master?"

Severus watched as the elf started to tremble. "M-Master?"

Severus glared at it and the house-elf glanced around nervously. "Where is he?" he repeated, grabbing the creature by his pillowcase.

"D-Dobby cannot say…D-Dobby is keeping m-master's secrets…"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the elf. Its eyes were flicking around nervously in their sockets, but he noticed that they lingered longer towards the direction that the house-elf was heading before. Trusting in the house-elf's incompetence in keeping its secrets, Severus dropped him and ran.

* * *

Hermione knew that from past experiences that Defence against the Dark Arts had never been her forte. Over the years, she had grudgingly accepted the fact that she could never be the best at everything she did. Harry had always been better than her in Defence against the Dark Arts, and Ron was the expert when it came to putting one's foot into one's mouth. Hermione also acknowledged that both Harry and Ron could beat her at Quidditch any day, but she never begrudged them for that. She wasn't very good at Divination either, but how could she be when she couldn't bring herself to 'ooh' and 'aah' the way Lavender and Parvati did at everything Trelawney said? Hermione's shortcomings in Defence had stopped bothering her in fifth year; she had come to realise that there were more important things than grades by then. Even so, she never stopped reading about anything and everything that she wasn't good at, hoping that the theoretical knowledge would help her when it came to practice. All her hard work had better pay her off now.

Hermione experienced a brief second of disbelief before a familiar fuzziness flooded into her. She closed her eyes blissfully, enjoying the almost-forgotten sensation as it coursed through her mind and body. How long has it been since she last felt as relaxed as she was now?

"Mel." A deep voice penetrated the thick mists in her mind. Whose voice was that? It sounded like Lucius Malfoy and it was warm and caressing.

"Can you hear me?"

_Duh_, _I'm not deaf._ Hermione replied inside her mind, and she nodded. Her head felt heavier than usual, but that was normal, wasn't it?

"Kiss me," came the voice again.

_Kiss you? Gross! But okay._

Hermione stood on tiptoe and cradled Malfoy's face in her hand. She leaned forward and planted her lips onto his. Hermione barely registered that his hands had wandered over her breasts as she concentrated on carrying out his orders. She tilted her head to the side to allow him access to her neck.

"Crucio!" a voice rang out in her head. Hermione winced involuntarily as the curse streaked through her mind following the spell. Someone screamed and her stomach churned, but she felt no pain. Strange.

"Let your hair down," Hermione heard Malfoy say again.

_Sure_, Hermione thought, _not that there's much to let down. _ Her left hand reached for the scrunchy that had held her hair together in a short ponytail throughout the evening and pushed everything else out of her mind.

"Tell me that you want me," Malfoy said again.

Hermione obeyed. She planted a trail of butterfly kisses on Malfoy's neck leading to his ear. She nibbled at his ears for a while and whispered, "I want you…to go to hell. Expelliarmus."

* * *

Severus arrived just in time to see Malfoy fly thirty feet and land with a dull thud onto the ground. "Petrificus Totalus," He heard Mel say as she pointed her wand at the now unconscious Lucius. Severus felt a slight chill at the frostiness in her voice. She was standing alone and rigid; the hair tumbling down her back seemed to crackle with some unseen power. She was a magnificent sight and she was all right, Severus felt the weight in his stomach lift. He started to move towards her, his shoes squishing noisily onto on the soft mud.

Mel whipped around. Severus had a split second to notice that her face was devoid of all her usual expressions before she pointed her wand at him. "Expelliarmus!" A flash of light shot towards him and Severus felt himself being flung backwards. It had taken forever, but his head eventually came into contact with something solid, effective ending his journey through the air. Then he knew no more.

* * *

The room slowly came back into view and Severus became aware of the dull ache on the back of his head his head. He shifted and groaned as his bones protested at his rough treatment of them. He flopped back onto the bed and contented himself with the minimum view that his current position allowed him. Severus realised he was in the hospital wing. He also spotted a small figure sitting on a chair at the foot of his bed. "Mel?" he said quietly. "What time is it?"

Mel peeled her hands away and raised her head and Severus realised with a start that her face was pale and the sparkle in her eyes was extinguished. She looked anguished. "What's wrong?" Severus asked her.

Hermione flung herself at him in answer, hugging him tightly and planting desperate kisses all over his face. "I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The memory of the day's events flooded back. "It doesn't matter," he replied after a while, but Mel did not seem to hear him. She was gibbering rapidly. "I was so angry, and I was in my 'war mode', and someone said 'Crucio' and then you came up behind me. I didn't think. I never think when I'm in my war mode."

Severus frowned. Her 'war mode'? Was that what she called it when her face turned expressionless and her eyes glittered coldly?

"Say something, please."

Severus ran his thoughts over what Mel told him, and he found that he did not understand most of what she was talking about. "Crucio?" he said.

Hermione nodded. "I heard a voice in my head, but it wasn't Malfoy's. I don't know whose it was. Then someone screamed."

Severus growled at the mention of Lucius. "What did Lucius do to you?"

Hermione bit her lips, reluctant to give him the truth that he deserved. "He tried to put the Imperius curse on me." She tilted her head in a gesture of thought. "He tried to," she said, more to herself than to anyone else, "but I did it this time. I think I'm finally learning how to resist the Imperio. Finally."

Intent on finding the answer to his question, Severus did not hear her softly spoken words. "What did he do to you?" he said again. Severus could guess what Malfoy would do to Mel while she was under his control. He knew Lucius well, and the man was never known for his creative ideas, but he wanted to hear it from her. He knew that whatever happened wasn't Mel's fault, but Severus was unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Hermione looked at him warily. "He made me kiss him."

Her words confirmed what Severus feared the most, and his jealousy, unreasonable as always, raged out of control. "And you let him."

Hermione flinched. She did, didn't she? Hermione now knew that she was capable of resisting the Imperius curse, but she had led Malfoy to believe otherwise; she was in control of herself, yet she did what Malfoy asked her to do so that he would let his guard down. But she didn't have a choice, right? She wasn't confident enough to duel Malfoy in a confrontation, so she had to be sneaky.

"I Stupefied him," she replied eventually. "I don't think that counted as 'letting him'. Be reasonable, Severus."

The censure in her tone pushed Severus over the edge as all his insecurities came crashing down like an avalanche. He pushed himself off the bed and loomed towards Mel. "Be reasonable? How can I be reasonable? You kissed Malfoy!"

Hermione cut him off sharply. "He made me, Severus."

Severus hissed angrily and started pacing the hospital wing, trying to reign in his temper and recollect his wits. Why was it that every wizard of his age that Mel had met was as attracted to her as Severus himself was? Lucius lusted after her, that much was obvious. Besides, who wouldn't? And Lupin, too, Severus was never quite convinced that the werewolf felt only 'brotherly love' for Mel. He knew he wouldn't feel anything as innocent had he been in his shoes. Mel was a very attractive witch. What if, in the future, she finally found someone better than himself? Severus knew for a fact that he wasn't exactly the type of wizard witches would prefer. How was he to secure what he held dear? Severus had sacrificed many a sleepless nights to his insecurities, trying to come up with ways to secure Mel's attention to himself, and each time, could only come up with the same solution.

He took a deep breath, and on the spur of the moment, blurted out, "marry me?"


	17. The Three Sided Triangle

Wow! How long has it been? Uni has started 3 weeks ago, so I guess I haven't updated in about a month? I am so sorry! Uni drains a person of all their energy and creativity. Blame the assignments. Anyway, a short chapter here and there and we'll be closer to the end of the story. Once again, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. And Shiegurl, thank you for squeezing this story into your schedule. I know how incredibly busy you are. Everyone else, enjoy!

**The Three Sided Triangle**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's creations, not mine.

There are some things that a person never shares with another person; no matter how close the relationship is between the two, secrets so dark, they should never be allowed to consume the light in other people's lives.

Harry Potter was the boy who lived, revered by the inhabitants of the Wizarding World (well, most of the Wizarding World anyway) for something he did not even remember doing, worshipped for something he desperately wished he did not have to do in the first place. Professor Trelawney's prophecy weighed heavily on his mind.

Ron and Hermione had never found out about the contents of the prophecy, Harry never mentioned it and they had not thought that it was a thing of major importance to pursue after they returned from the Department of Mysteries in fifth year. The prophecy was a secret that Harry was not yet ready to accept back then, let alone deal with his friends' worries and concerns. He suspected that their reactions to that little piece of information would be far more interesting than when they first realised that a mass-murdering maniac from Azkaban was after him.

Harry stared unseeingly at his own reflection in the window, his scar streaked across the night sky like a bolt of lightning. The prophecy and his fate, having weighed heavily on his mind since that fatefulday, had steadily clamped down on him over the years, suffocating him as the days passed. It was threatening to tighten a noose around his neck, increasing his desperation for any kind of release. Everyday was filled with the dread that everything would finally end with him washing his hands in Voldemort's blood, or with the Death Eaters toasting the Dark Lord with his.

Now, however, he had accepted the fact that Voldemort and his fate were tangled together in a bitter, intricate web, neither one of them capable of leaving the other alone until one of them dies. Having accepted that, Harry was determined to be the one to live, and to do that, he needed the combined wisdom and experience of his friends. They had gotten each other out of death-defying situations before, and Harry did not doubt that the three of them could do it again, with some subtle assistance from Dumbledore, of course. They had shared his burdens before, and Harry knew he needed to divulge the contents of the prophecy to his friends before he crushed himself with the oppressive silence._ Imagine what they would do when I tell them about the prophecy,_ Harry smiled inwardly to himself, _Hermione would start quoting books and Ron would say something suitably silly. They always have and they always will. _Having decided on a course of action, Harry relaxed into his chair.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Ron whispered fiercely into the musty silence of the Hogwarts library. "It's too late now and Hermione's not here. How am I supposed to hand in two rolls of parchment on Animagus transformation by tomorrow?" Ron paused in the middle of his tirade to take in a breath of fresh air and looked accusingly at Harry. "You could've reminded me!" he huffed and rocked exasperatedly in his chair.

Harry did not answer him. Instead he waited, but the silence stretched. He blinked in confusion. Something was missing, but he could not place his wand on what it was.

Ron spoke again. "Wish Hermione was here," he said wistfully. "She would never allow me to forget about my homework."

Hermione. That's right. What was missing from Ron's sudden explosion was Hermione's ritual reprimand. What was missing was Hermione.

Harry had long ago realised that what drew him to Ron and Hermione was the vestiges of his own personality that he could find in them. Ron was the silly, humorous friend that he could count on to egg him on when breaking the school rules, while Hermione was his voice of reason that balanced Ron's fondness for recklessness. Together, they complemented each other and provided Harry with the support that he needed to deal with the problems life had chosen to throw his way.

Hermione was not here now, and Harry had no idea how to get her back. Ron alone he knew could not handle the gravity of the prophecy; one of them alone was not as strong as the two of them combined. Besides, they needed each other to discuss the matter behind his back and rehearse the conversation that they would subsequently have with him. It had happened before, back when they still thought that Sirius was a criminal and they were trying to prevent him from hunting down his Godfather. The three of them needed to deal with this together. He would wait for Hermione to return before he say anything.

_Hermione, come home soon. We need you here. **I** need you here._

_

* * *

_

The Dark Lord's eyes glittered angrily, two crimson jewels flashing brightly in a sea of darkness. He was not pleased, not pleased at all. The Mudblood that he thought could be both bait and weapon was still missing, and was now out of his grasp because she no longer belonged to his servant. Of course, he could always come up with other ways to trap Potter, but involving the Mudblood would be a lot more entertaining. Severus was a fool to let her get away, and the Dark Lord did not suffer fools.

"Malfoy, Bella," he hissed. "Take the fool away. Do with him as you please, but let him live. I might still have a use for him."

Two figures stepped away from the mass of dark masks and cloaks and bowed in unison. The figure crouched on the ground struggled to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. "You are g-gracious, my lord," Severus stumbled. He struggled to control the trembling in his aching muscles. "T-thank you."

Voldemort did not even spare a glance for the Potions Master of Hogwarts as he left in a swish of his robes, setting off a series of popping sounds as the rest of the Death Eaters obeyed the unspoken dismissal. Severus looked up in resignation to see the gleam in Malfoy's eyes and the maniacal expression in Bellatrix Lestrange's. This promised to be a very long night.


	18. Of Skeletons and Chessboards

Missy: Thanks to Shiegurl, my beta for agreeing to deal with my mistakes on top of everything she has on her plate. Everyone else, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Shiegurl: This took place over my essay…but it was worth it:)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling etc.

Of Skeletons and Chessboards

Hermione knew that the day would come when her careless actions in the past would come back to haunt her. Knew it the second when she had allowed Severus into her heart that the repercussions of interfering with Time would be dire and painful. She, having been severely warned by McGonagall in her third year about her responsibilities in regards to time travelling, knew without a doubt that she would one day reap the consequences of her ill-advised decision. But even knowing that, she couldn't resist the offer Severus had made her all those months ago—the chance to love and be loved in return. She had allowed her own feelings to distort her thinking and affect her actions, and now, Hermione knew that she would find out first hand how cruel Time could be to those who disobeyed the rules he had long established.

She turned her head away. All the talk about Gryffindors being courageous was nonsense; Hermione knew she could not bear to see the hurt on Severus' face when she said what she must. "You know I'll say 'no', Severus. I'm already married," she muttered stonily. Her heart clenched painfully as she heard his sharp intake of breath, but she strengthened her resolve anyway. She had gambled with Time, and she had lost. She would never risk it again. Never ever again.

"Divorce him," Severus replied immediately. There was a slight command in the way he said the words.

Hermione barked out a harsh, bitter laugh. Divorce her husband? Divorce Severus Snape? Oh, the irony of it all. And the way the similarities in the mannerism between her husband and his past self chose to manifest itself at this time only highlighted the lack of differences between the two of them. For her to notice that little detail now was hilarious, yet at the same time not funny at all. "He's a very proud man, Severus," she said finally. "I don't think he would take rejection very well."

Severus snorted in reply. "And you think I would?"

The warning in his voice chilled the air in the room. Hermione sighed in frustrated defeat. What kind of answer could she give to a question like that? Severus was already angry as it was, and she was upset by the turn of events. Anything that either one of them could say right now would probably be hurtful at best or downright destructive at worst.

Hermione knew from the beginning that the relationship was never going to be easy; there were too many issues that needed to be confronted, skeletons that should have been taken out of the closet and aired right at the very beginning. A normal relationship could probably endure a secret or two, but theirs was anything but normal. How could it be, when two beings from different timelines were not even allowed to meet in the first place, let alone fall in love? She had once told Harry that witches and wizards who interfered with time could end up killing their past or future selves. It was highly unlikely for Hermione to meet her younger self while she was still ignorant of her wizarding abilities, but that did not mean that her heart could survive without the things that she should never have had right from the beginning.

Severus' question still hung in the air, and the confrontation was long overdue. Hermione thought that she might as well force the issue right now while he was still angry. That way, she would hear exactly what went on in Severus' mind because judging from her experience, an angry Snape was a truthful Snape. He would be brutally so, but that was what she wanted right now, wasn't it? No more dancing around the forbidden closet anymore because the skeletons craved a grave.

"No," she replied steadily. "I don't think you would either." Hermione knew exactly what her calm admission would do to the wizard standing in front of her, and she watched impassively as the thunderclouds swirled menacingly around him. "Severus, we need to talk," she continued quickly before her courage failed her. Hermione winced slightly at the familiarity of her own words, she had said the exact same thing once before. "You probably want some answers."

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned lazily against the wall. He gave a curt nod, whether acknowledging that he heard her or agreed with her Hermione did not know. The Potions master was an uncommunicative man, and Hermione doubted that he would transform himself in the near future. Still, she had laid out the chessboard and made the first move, it was his turn now, and Hermione trusted that he would rise to the occasion spectacularly.

"Tell me, Mel," he said silkily. "Did you ever mean for this…" He paused to search for an appropriate word to describe their relationship, "_thing_ to go anywhere? Or did you think that you could play the fool and get away with it?"

Thing? He would call their relationship a 'thing'? Hermione choked back a snort of laughter. Really, what did she expect? This was a man who would one day tell her that he would never love her because she was 'not worthy'. His sarcasm was not as sharply honed now, as it will be in the future, but Hermione still felt the sting of it. After all, a blunt sword is still a sword.

"I didn't think, Severus…_we_ didn't think at all when we rushed headlong into this relationship," Hermione replied tartly, "and I've never 'played the fool' around you. I thought you knew that." Pain laced her last sentence, was that what he thought of her?

Severus continued as if he never even heard her. "Me, Lupin and even Malfoy. You've had all of us dancing around your pretty little finger, haven't you?" he said snidely. Hermione gaped at him, surprised beyond belief. She was barely aware that her mouth was moving of its own accord as she tried valiantly to recover from the shock. Hermione felt like a goldfish. Before she could say anything else, Severus had pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked towards her with an air of nonchalance. And when he spoke again, Hermione thought that he sounded like a stranger trying to make small talk, "And by the way, just out of interest, what did you hope to achieve by doing that?" He reached out and caressed her face with a gentleness that contradicted the underlying venom in his voice.

Hermione took an involuntary step back but found that she couldn't move away, Severus had grasped her wrists in a painful grip. "Let go of me!" she hissed as she tried to twist her hand away. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't see how Remus has anything to do with this, he's a very good friend of mine. And Malfoy?" Hermione barked out a bitter laugh, was Severus jealous of Malfoy? "I don't give a knut about that creep, Severus."

Severus did not give an indication that he heard her. Before Hermione knew what was happening, cold lips ran themselves over her neck, raising goose bumps as they went. "You're the only witch I want to marry, Mel, I swear it." Hermione shuddered as he nibbled at her ear. She wasn't sure that the pounding in her heart was entirely from her reaction to his attempt at seduction. Something was very wrong, and the fear ate at her. The fear intensified when he continued, "I'll ask you again, divorce him and stay with me."

His words jolted Hermione back to reality. No, no, no! This was all wrong! She pushed herself away from him. "No, Severus," she said as firmly as her shallow breathing would allow.

Severus took a step back, his eyes glittering with cold fury. "Very well," he said dispassionately, "I will leave it at that. When you finally return to France, don't forget about me. I would hate for your conscience to be clear."

Hermione took a step forward and tried to reach out to him. She needed to explain, needed him to understand. Hermione wanted to tell him everything, to take away the hurt on his face that he tried so hard to disguise under his infamous temper. Rules about time-travelling be damned, she had already broken most of them, and one more couldn't hurt. But Severus stalked away, and the crack in her heart that she thought had healed all those months ago began to reopen.

"Get out of here, girl!" he said harshly. With a flick of his hand he flung the mahogany door to the hospital wing open and Hermione felt herself being propelled towards it. "I would appreciate some rest before I have to deal with the students in the morning. I don't know where this headache came from, but it demands my attention and I don't need you here now."

The screaming that she had heard earlier that night returned in full force once Hermione reached the threshold. This time, it pulled at her. Hermione twisted her body around, trying to free herself from Severus' phantom clutch. Her heart raced wildly even as she frowned in concentration, trying to decipher the strange feelings. A sense of wrongness permeated the air around her, tingling her skin and freezing her insides, and she wondered vaguely if Severus felt it too.

* * *

Severus watched impassively as Mel struggled to break away from him, watched coolly as the terror filled her eyes. There was a jolt and his invisible contact with her body was severed. That had managed to disrupt his composure slightly, but he swallowed his own reluctant anxiety for the woman. He was feeling too spiteful to care.

Stillness settled. Then suddenly, a loud explosion erupted in the hospital wing. Severus instinctively flung his arms over his head to protect himself from any flying debris. A blinding flash of white light pierced through the soft yellow flames of the candles that lit up the hospital wing and he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut. The light finally faded and was replaced by a disconcerting silence. Severus opened his eyes and lowered his arms cautiously, scanning the threshold desperately.

In front of his eyes there was nothing.


	19. Cold as Graves

Tentatively peeks out from computer screen Is everyone mad at me? I'm so sorry! Life took an unexpected turn about two weeks ago and it really messed me up and set all my work back. Thankfully, it got back on track, but it took me another week or so to repair the damage it had done. This is the fist time in a very long while where I actually have time to myself. Anyway, enough about me. The story's here, read it, and enjoy it (hopefully). Shiegurl, thanks for your beta work and encouragement.

Disclaimer: Since I post this on the Internet for free, makes sense that I'm not J.K. Rowling (the person to whom everything belongs).

**Cold as Graves**

Severus sat in one of Dumbledore's hideously flamboyant chintz chair in the Headmaster's office, studiously staring at the corner of Dumbledore's desk to avoid meeting the older wizard's gaze. He knew that Dumbledore was watching him like a hawk, waiting for a chance to look into his eyes and sift through his memories for the things that Severus had stubbornly refused to tell him. A particularly loud snore from one of the portraits quickly turned into chokes and wheezes and a sea of softly murmured sympathies followed. Severus almost snarled. Brilliant headmasters and mistresses they were, but they weren't accomplished at feigning sleep. Severus was thankful that the portraits were not recognised as proper spies as he would hate for his work to be associated with such incompetence.

A sudden burst of fiery flame told him that Fawkes had returned. Severus stifled the urge to turn around and shake the answers out of the phoenix. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Fawkes nibbling affectionately at Dumbledore's ears. As he watched, Dumbledore nodded his head slightly and Fawkes flew away to land on its golden perch. The headmaster raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of his Potions master's scrutiny and Severus' eyes hastily resumed their study of the intrigue of desk corners.

Severus' heart thudded nervously. No, not nervously, he reassured himself. _Impatiently._ He was impatient for Lupin to arrive, which surely accounted for the rapidly fluttering sensation, rather like hundreds of hyped up Cornish pixies, inside his chest. Fawkes had brought his news, but it was clear that Dumbledore would not impart any knowledge until the werewolf arrived.

Another burst of flame exploded in the room. This time, the fire was green and it came from the Headmaster's fireplace. Severus shot up as Remus Lupin's form unfolded itself from the crackling emerald fire.

"Headmaster. Severus," Lupin said in acknowledgement of the two men as he brushed the soot away from his tattered robes.

Dumbledore gestured to a spot in front of his desk and a chintz arm chair (more restrained in colour and design than the one Severus was sitting on) materialised. Lupin strode forward and lowered himself into it. Dumbledore then gave Severus a pointed look. Reluctantly, Severus sank down onto his chair and tried to banish the guilt that threatened to engulf him on the spot.

Lupin sighed. "Nothing, Professor Dumbledore. No trace of her anywhere, nothing. And there's not much I can do with so little information." He glared accusingly in Severus' direction.

Dumbledore nodded. "Fawkes was unable to confirm Mel's location. He can't do anything until we know the manner of her disappearance," he paused and looked expectantly at Severus. The younger man looked straight back at him and stubbornly kept his mouth shut. What happened between Mel and himself was none of the old man's business, and certainly not Lupin's. He wasn't about to tell them about the things he said to her.

Dumbledore's mouth hardened into a straight line, and he sat back against his chair, clasping his long fingers together. Severus could feel his fury gathering around him like a storm. "Something happened between Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts," he stated firmly.

"Yes," Severus muttered. The Headmaster's tone of voice did not allow anything but the truth to come from him.

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction. "And you have something to do with it."

The evening's incidents came rushing back to Severus, replaying themselves over and over in his mind. The things he did, the things he didn't do and the things that he could have done. Severus' voice as he confirmed the accusation was hoarse; he was rapidly losing his composure.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, as one often did when they did not know how to deal with an obstinate child. The anger had left him and replacing it was the sorrow he felt for the man in front of him. Whatever it was that Severus did, he was condemning himself for it. "Severus," he said steadily, trying to keep the sympathy out of his voice, "I have never blamed you for your past mistake, and I will reserve judgement until I hear the whole story. If you do not wish to say anything, then so be it. But for the sake of the lovely young woman we all know, please tell us."

That the Headmaster had once again, extended to him his compassion and forgiveness even though he knew or suspected what he had done undid Severus. Voice trembling with emotion, he confessed everything. He was barely aware of the werewolf listening attentively beside him, and he didn't particularly care. He told them about his vow to marry her, and the argument that followed. He didn't think that Lupin would appreciate knowing how Severus had used his friendship with Mel against her, but he did not give a damn. Dumbledore had asked him to relay everything, and Severus in his current state could not deny the old man anything. His voiced faded as he finished telling them about the subsequent explosion that caused Mel to vanish.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and started pacing his office, frowning in thought. Severus watched him for a moment longer before focusing his attention on the man sitting next to him. He knew that Remus Lupin would be furious with him, but he needed the other man's help if he was to find Mel, so he braced himself for a fight. Instead, he saw pity in the other man's eyes. Severus recoiled. Anger he could manage, but he would never allow the werewolf to pity him. Hasn't he suffered enough pity already when Potter pulled him away from the Whomping Willow? He did not need a member of Potter's fan club doing the same thing to him, especially since he always took pleasure in pitying the werewolf. To be pitied by the pitied. Fun.

The Headmaster's pacing came to an abrupt halt. "Severus, Remus," he said tersely, "forget about Mel. There is nothing we can do for her now."

Severus froze in shock even as Lupin shot out of his chintz chair. He started to speak but Dumbledore cut him off. "Forget her, boys. Or I'll Oblivate the two of you."

"Why?" Lupin demanded.

"Because as I have already told you, there is nothing we can do about it, Remus." The professor stretched out his right arm and Fawkes flew to perch on it. He stroked the bird's plumage lovingly.

"What about the Order? Can't we ask them to search for her?"

"The Order has been disbanded. I see no reason to recall them."

"They can help, Professor!"

"NO! They cannot!" Dumbledore's voice was thunderous now; the vast amount of power the man commanded was evident in the fire in his eyes. Fawkes took off with a squawk of fright. "The purpose of the Order was to defy Voldemort (Severus shuddered) and I am not sending everyone out on what I believe will be a wild Crumple-Horned Snorkack chase. The Order believed in a common goal, Remus, which is why we managed to stay together till the end, despite our losses. " Dumbledore's eyes were sorrowful but he narrowed them at Lupin nevertheless, daring his former student to defy him. "Voldemort is not gone. He will be back someday, more powerful than ever. When that day arrives, I want the Order on my side. I need their absolute trust and loyalty to our cause. I cannot afford to send them out on a fool's errand, Remus Lupin." The werewolf remained silent and Dumbledore nodded his grim satisfaction. He then turned to his Potions master. "I am sorry that I'm powerless to help you this time. Let it die, Severus. Let Mel go."

Severus heard a dull thud as his heart dropped into his stomach. Defeated, he stood up and left, closing the door behind him. He walked trance-like towards the dungeons. Mel was gone. He would never have the chance to hear her voice rise in heated debate with him over a simmering cauldron. He would never again see the fierce intelligence shine from her brilliant eyes. He could never hold her warm body against himself and love her the way she deserved to be loved. He reached his quarters and muttered the password. Just as he stepped through the door, a shout came from behind him. Dully, Severus turned around.

"Snivellus, you bastard!" Remus hissed angrily as he reached the other man. "You're going to give up just like that, aren't you?" He then delivered a punch to his jaw, snapping the Potions master from his trance. Severus whipped out his wand. "Using fists now, are we? I'm a wizard, werewolf, and unless you're even more stupid than that dog you used to call a friend, keep your filthy paws to yourself."

Remus bared his teeth at the other man. He whipped out his own wand and started pacing around Severus, looking for an opening to curse him. Remus half wished that the full moon was near, he was always more temperamental and aggressive during those times. It would serve Snape if he was furious enough to lose control right now. "You are a mistake, you know that? I can't believe I encouraged you! But unlike you, _Snivellus_, I fully intend to take responsibility for my own actions. I'm going to look for Mel, regardless of what Dumbledore says."

Severus stared impassively at the other man for a moment before pocketing his wand reluctantly. "_We _are going to look for her." He stuck out his hand. "Truce."

Remus glared at him suspiciously before offering his hand in return. "Truce," he said.

Lupin's hand barely grasped his own before Severus flung it away. Sometimes scars ran too deep to heal. There was never friendship between the two men, but Severus had unwillingly put aside some of his own aversion before to work with Lupin on things less important than looking for Mel (the Wolfsbane Potion being a prime example), he could certainly do it again for Mel.

In the coming months, Severus (with the help of Lupin) would search everywhere for traces of Mel. Each time they failed, a little part of his hope died and he would take out his anger and frustration on Lupin. Eventually, his hope would run out, and he would severe any uneasy relations with the werewolf, returning instead to his childhood bitterness towards the other man. Darkness would descend, and Severus would begin the final transformation into the cruel, bitter man that Hogwarts know today.

* * *

Hermione landed unceremoniously onto the hard ground and scrambled to get to her feet. She winced as the shaken nerves on her back protested against the quick movement. She glanced around and her blood chilled as she took in her surroundings. In front of her, among the thick fog, were the barely silhouettes of hundreds of weather-beaten tombstones. She scanned the area nervously and took in the solitary yew tree and the crumbling bricks of the church to her left. Further away in the distance to her right was a hill with an imposing old house built on top of it. Hermione vaguely noted that this was the perfect setting for a Muggle horror movie.

She started walking rapidly, her shoes kicking against piles of stones and cement of various sizes. Hermione frowned in thought even as she continued walking; it looked as if there was a duel in this place before because the debris on the ground looked suspiciously like the remnants of smashed tombstones. The gown that she had worn for the majority of the night caught itself on some dried bushes, nearly tripping her. Gathering the excess material in her hand, Hermione cursed her own hindsight; she should have changed into something more practical the moment she returned to Hogwarts. So much for constant vigilance. Moody would have been disappointed.

A maniacal laughter pierced through the thick, cold air, causing Hermione's hair to stand up on end. Hermione sensed trouble. She took out her wand for the umpteenth time that night and continued to make her way cautiously through the graveyard towards the sound. A scream of pain followed the laughter. Hermione grasped her wand tighter. Dark nights, gloomy cemeteries, maniacal laughter and screams, definitely someone's nightmare come true. Hermione was confident that these were the voices she kept hearing over and over again in her head. In that case, it was surely a sign that she had to help whoever it was in distress. She narrowed her eyes, trying to discern the outlines of two figures slowly coming into her view. Hermione advanced as far as she dared and crouched down behind a particularly tall tombstone.

"It's your turn," a woman's voice said. She sounded uninterested, but Hermione could hear the crazed excitement in her voice. She frowned in concentration. She had heard that voice from some place before, but where?

"I'm bored, Bellatrix," a voice that she identified as Malfoy's answered. Hermione hissed as she finally recognised who they were, releasing the breath that she had unknowingly held onto as she attempted to eavesdrop.

The two Death Eaters turned around sharply. "Who's there?" Bellatrix Lestrange said sharply.

Hermione bit her lips and reprimanded herself for her lack of control. By announcing her presence, she had made things infinitely more difficult. Moving slowly, she ventured to look around from her hiding spot. The Death Eaters had not moved, but their heads were turning around rapidly. Hermione was relieved; they haven't found her yet. Constant vigilance be damned! Hermione thought. She couldn't afford for two Death Eaters to be on the look out for her. If she was careful enough, she might be able to hit one of them without the other finding out where she was. Hermione peeped out warily and saw one of the bodies moving away. She aimed her wand at the other shadowy figure. "Stupefy," she muttered and heard a dull thud as a body hit the ground. Who did she manage to hit?

The next second, a curse came flying her way and smashed the tombstone that she was hiding behind. Hermione flung herself away from the exploding debris and rolled to a halt behind another one. She was forced to run again as another curse followed her. Bloody hell! Whoever it was she did not hit had managed to locate her. Hermione dodged and ran until finally, she took refuge behind another tombstone.

The attacks stopped and Hermione gulped down mouthfuls of air.

"Whoever you are, come out and duel me like a man," Malfoy's bored voice said.

"Yeah right," Hermione muttered under her breath. "I would prefer to be alive after all this, thank you very much."So she stayed where she was.

"I assume you are here on a rescue mission?" Malfoy continued. "I suggest you stop hiding and start some rescuing. The witless worm on the ground is close to dying and I'd prefer it if he'd live and suffer some more. Come on out and get this over and done with."

Hermione knew he was right. She could keep dodging all night, but whoever was hurt would probably die. She would have to try and stop Malfoy, and hopefully stay alive in the process. She composed herself, pulling her courage back together like a tattered cloak. Hermione hurled herself away from the tombstone, simultaneously sending a curse in the Death Eater's direction.

Her curse only managed to hit Malfoy's left arm, but the pain was sufficient to distract him. Hermione ran towards Malfoy, guessing that the victim would be lying in that general vincity. "_Impedimenta!_" she yelled, but her spell was deflected by a hastily conjured shield. Hermione skidded to a halt in front of the man and pointed her wand at him. "Hello, Malfoy," she said calmly.

Lucius Malfoy frowned, struggling to place the hauntingly familiar face of the young woman standing before him. She was dressed in a tattered red dress that went out of fashion years ago, her brilliant sapphire eyes, speckled with flecks of green, were shining with a dangerous fire behind a pair of glasses. Resting against her chest was an elaborate necklace which Lucius was sure that he had seen somewhere before. Lucius was unsure of whom the woman was, and he didn't like the uncertainty.

"Who are you?" he rasped harshly. His bleeding arm was sending tremors throughout his torso, but he kept his wand aimed steadily at her chest. A drop of blood hit the ground.

Hermione was confused. Didn't he know? The man who tried to Imperio her didn't know who she was? What was going on here? The split second that her concentration wavered proved to be a second too long. Malfoy shouted another curse and Hermione had barely enough time to defend herself with Protego. She spotted a dark lump behind Malfoy and dived towards it, knocking the blond man over in the process and tumbling over the ground with him. Hermione stuck her wand into Malfoy's chest and screamed out the Banishing Charm; feeling slightly relieved when his body lifted off her and landed a short distance behind her. She then pointed her wand at the unconscious form, Summoning it to her. The heavy body flew through the air and knocked her back onto the ground. Behind her, she could hear Malfoy getting to his feet. Hermione grabbed frantically for the unconscious person's hand and placed it against the necklace on her neck, grasping both hand and necklace within her own fingers. She heard Malfoy issue another unknown curse and felt it streaking towards her. She pointed her wand at the necklace Severus gave her. "_Portus!_" she yelled.

Everything happened all at once: her navel jerked forward just Malfoy's curse reached her and grazed her right calf. Pain seared upwards and Hermione cried out in agony. She tightened her hold on the unconscious body even as the familiar wind and colours swirled around her.

A second lengthened into an eternity before Hermione slammed into solid ground. She opened her blurry eyes and registered the faint outlines of the Hogwarts castle. Feeling extremely relieved, Hermione raised her wand to the sky and cast a last spell before slumping into the long grass and was unconscious.

* * *

The cemetery was eerily silent after the fight. Lucius Malfoy flicked the dust off his robes and went to revive Bellatrix. The Dark Lord would need to be informed of what happened, and Lucius shuddered to think what his master would dole out as punishment. The woman reminded him of someone he once knew, but he could not, for the life of him, figure out whom. As he helped a groggy Bellatrix to her feet, he supposed that without further information, he would concede defeat for the time being. But no matter how long it took, he would make sure that the mystery woman would one day face the full force of a Malfoy's ire and pay for his humiliation. 


	20. The Morning After

Hello everybody! nervous smile I dreaded updating this chapter because I know everyone out there is just waiting for a chance to say "FINALLY!" No excuses this time. I should have done something three weeks ago after uni finished, but I lacked motivation. So everyone had to wait. I'm really sorry! I suppose I deserve it if everyone punishes me by not leaving a review…Anyway, chapter twenty's here. A pretty pointless chapter if you asked me, but I had to do something to get myself going. Read it, enjoy (I hope). And thanks again to Shiegurl, my beta.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything associated with him does not belong to me.

The Morning After

The familiar smell of disinfectant swirled through his head, drugging his senses even as it brought him back to consciousness. Severus registered through the thick fog in his head that he was in Poppy's hospital wing again. Brilliant. What had happened to him this time What was serious enough to warrant a visit to the Hogwarts matron? He was still groggy from the effects of what he recognised as a Sleeping Draught and tried as he might, the facts eluded him. Severus tried to pull himself up intoa sitting position on his bed but the heavy weight on his chest and his arms were weak. He slumped heavily back onto the bed. Severus recognised the after effects of a tranquilizer; Poppy had once described it as 'Hagrid drunk and snoozing with one leg thrown across your chest'. She was not far off the mark, but Severus was of the opinion that this time, he might just have both legs on him, with an arm thrown in for good measure.

Severus stared unseeingly at the ceiling for a moment before he felt his torso being lifted gently by a pair of phantom hands until he was sitting up. Severus frowned, annoyed. He despised any kind of physical assistance, especially when the permission to touch him was not granted. No one but the Headmaster of Hogwarts would have authorised himself to handle Severus in any way unless consent was given. No points for guessing who was in the hospital wing with him right now.

Severus struggled once again into a sitting position; resenting his obvious dependence on other people. "Headmaster," he croaked as a way of greeting when Dumbledore emerged from whichever corner of the hospital wing he was hiding in. Albus nodded benignly and swept his hands towards the windows, causing the curtains to part. Severus narrowed his eyes and scowled as sunlight suddenly filled the previously dark room.

"How are you feeling, my dear boy?" Albus inquired kindly. Severus snorted, amused that the Headmaster had never failed to ask him that particular question every time. A verbal reply wasn't needed because Dumbledore knew what his answer would be. So he asked the question on his mind.

"What happened, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore calmly conjured several chairs before he found one to his satisfaction and sat down on it. Severus rolled his eyes impatiently even though thepain that shot through his head sent his ears ringing. Chintz chairs _again_. It seemed that wonders _do_ cease at one point in a person's life.

Albus spoke. "I believe you met Voldemort again last night," he supplied helpfully and Severus shuddered at the name. The memories of last night's events swarmed inhis head, providing him with an explanation as to why he was in the hospital wing. But he could not, for the life of him, recollect anything that would explain _how_ he returned to Hogwarts after he lost consciousness. Severus paused in his musings and realised belatedly that Dumbledore was expecting a report of last night's incidents. He scowled and dutifully recounted his experience.

"The Dark Lord was absolutely ecstatic that Miss Granger is still unaccounted for and that she and I are now…" Severus racked his brains for a word to describe their situation that would not disgust him. "Separated," he finally said. "So he ordered Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to host a private party for me to celebrate." Severus laughed depreciatingly. "Malfoy and Lestrange took turns toasting me. I believe I musthave been laughing in delight the whole night My throat is raw today. I think I was knocked out after the twenty-second round, but who knows? I probably blacked out after the third. My two friends are very generous; they always serve the best and strongest stuff. Anyway, here I am. Sober like the Dark Lord wanted me." He smirked. "Seems like I was not fated to die last night. And I was looking forward to it, too. What a pity."

Dumbledore tutted. "Such language, Severus. The Cruciatus Curse is not to be taken lightly and I am glad you are back with us now. Poppy will be around shortly, I believe. I promised to inform her the moment you woke up. She'll be delighted to see you safe and sound." Dumbledore's mouth twitched and Severus scowled. Poppy would fuss and he would have to endure it if he wanted to leave the hospital wing as soon as possible.

Damn Dumbledore's annoying attempts at small talk! Severus thought angrily and directed the conversation to the one thing that had been on his mind since he regained consciousness. "What am I doing in the hospital wing, Albus? Why aren't I still where Malfoy and Lestrange would have left me? And don't," he added as a warning when he saw the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes, "attempt to beat around the bush, Albus. I am not in the mood to humour even you."

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes faded just a little and he sighed. "You were brought back, Severus."

Severus waited but it appeared that Dumbledore had turned evasive, and would offer no further explanation. Severus cursed and flung himself out of the bed, pausing just for a second to regain his shaky balance before he started pacing angrily. "Damn it, old man! Who was it? Who was foolish enough to enter a cemetery at night and start playing the hero?" He spun around to glare at Dumbledore, willing the Headmaster to speak. Dumbledore held a guarded look on his face and Severus frowned in thought. Albus knew something about the identity of his rescuer, and he wanted to tell Severus. However, something made him unwilling to part with the knowledge. Severus frowned. What was it that was so bad that Dumbledore would not answer him outright, preferring to let Severus to work through the puzzle by himself? Severus' mind worked furiously; his earlier fatigue and grogginess banished. Who in the Wizarding World would he least want to be rescued by?

The answer came to him almost at once and he choked. "_Potter_," he snarled.

Dumbledore blinked once, his eyes dancing merrily as they continued to study the younger man. Severus glared at him. Not Potter then. Thank Merlin! He would not survive the humiliation of a second debt to a Potter; asking Gilderoy Lockhart for an autograph would have been easier.

Dumbledore finally broke his silence. "Calm down, Severus. This is the hospital wing. You are not the only person in here who needs a good rest." His head tilted towards the heavily-curtained bed in the furthest corner of the room.

Severus glared at the Headmaster again, trying to determine the hidden message behind Dumbledore's seemingly pointless comments. If Dumbledore had made such a point about that particular bed, then whoever was involved in last night's activities was surely just hidden behind the curtains. Severus strode towards the bed and reached for the curtains, pausing for a second to pray that it wasn't Weasley on the other side of the curtain.

"Severus," Dumbledore spoke. Severus turned his head slightly to give the Headmaster his full attention. "I will allow you to satisfy your curiosity, but I want your pledge that you will not do anything to wake the patient. Any questions you might have, and I do not doubt that you will have them, we will discuss in the privacy of my office. Understood?" Severus nodded impatiently and pulled the curtains aside, and stared in horror and disbelief at the female figure lying on the bed.

* * *

Ron was rudely awoken from slumber by an insistent purring in his right ear. "Go away, Crooks," Ron muttered as he turned away from the cat and shoved a pillow over his head to block the noise out. Crookshanks had taken up residence in the seventh year boys' dormitories ever since Hermione moved to the dungeons, and the orange fur ball slept in all the boys' beds in turn. Lately however, Crookshanks had taken a preference to the redhead's bed. Ron did not normally mind Crookshanks' early routines (which he suspected were habits that the cat acquired from living with Hermione), but today the cat had disturbed his dream about his best friend. Ron closed his eyes, trying to ignore the now hissing cat, and savoured the memory of Hermione's soft body in his arms, using the dream as a substitute for the unattainable in real life. 

Ron had had a crush on Hermione since fourth year, but an awkward and embarrassing talk with Ginny in his fifth year had convinced him to wait for further signals (if any) from Hermione before he made any attempts to take their friendship to the next level lest he risk it for feelings Hermione could not reciprocate. So he waited. In the end, Hermione had married their Professor, and he had been left bleeding silently underneath first his righteous anger, and then, after things had settled down, his happy façade. He had felt a glimmer of hope when the 'bloody Ministry' annulled Hermione's marriage, but that was immediately consumed by the fact that one of his best friends was now 'presumed dead'.

Ron sighed and started to drift off into a semi-conscious sleep when the pain seared through his left fore arm. All traces of sleepiness were banished as Ron yelled out in pain and fury and he shook his hand frantically, trying desperately to release Crookshanks' grip on his hand. The cat hit the ground and started to alternate between snarling at the redhead and scratching desperately at Harry's trunk the same moment Seamus' irritated voice told them to 'shut the hell up in Merlin's name'.

Ron glowered at the lump that was Seamus and then narrowed his eyes at Crookshanks. What was wrong with it? The cat did not normally display such signs of aggressiveness; the only time it did that was when it had Scabbers on its agenda. But the rat couldn't be brave or stupid enough to step foot on Hogwarts a second time, could it? Curiosity got the better of him and his anger towards Crookshanks was momentarily dissipated. Ron scrambled off his bed and went over to his friend's bed. "Hey, Harry, mate," he said, shaking Harry's shoulders violently, "Mind if Crooks and I go through your things?" Harry grunted and Ron took it as consent; years of living with Harry had taught him to read his friend's more unsavoury noises. He opened the trunk and barely stepped back before Crookshanks pounced onto it and started clawing through Harry's possessions. Ron hurriedly snatched the Invisibility Cloak lying on the top out of the way before Crookshanks tore the delicate fabric apart.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ron, Crookshanks finally found what he was looking for. The cat seized a yellow piece of parchment and jumped out of Harry's trunk, depositing what Ron recognised as the Marauders' Map at the redhead's feet and then looking upat him expectantly. Ron's eyes widened. What in Merlin's name was the cat trying to tell him? Picking up the map, Ron went back to his own bed and retrieved, with some difficulty, his wand from underneath his heavy blanket and several pieces of parchment. He glanced at the cat again and saw that Crookshanks was staring intently at the blank map that he had placed on his bed. Shrugging off his hesitation, Ron pointed his wand at the parchment and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Crookshanks jumped up onto his bed as the familiar words appeared on the parchment. Ron reached out to take the map but withdrew his hands hastily when Crookshanks swatted at him. Ron scowled, annoyed that the ginger-haired cat, like his owner, was as know-it-all and as protective of anything that resembled a book, and sat back to allow the cat full reign of the map.

Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation as the cat studied the map intently. "You're a clever cat, Crooks," he muttered, "but not as smart as you pretend to be. You're fooling yourself if you think you can understand what's written on this map."

Crookshanks raised its head and glared at Ron. Then, arching its back, it circled the Marauders' Map slowly, all the time throwing Ron a look of superiority and pity that reminded the redhead strongly of Hermione. Finally, when it was done snubbing, Crookshanks pointed its front paw at a spot on the map and Ron leaned forward reluctantly to look. His eyes widened as he recognised the name he saw in the hospital wing. He flung himself out of his bed and hurried over to his best friend. His voice shook slightly as he spoke, "Harry, wake up! We're going to the hospital wing! Now!"


	21. Questions

I think that this must be the quickest update I've made in a very long time. Thanks every for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Shiegurl, thanks for being my marvellous beta.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing you can recognise.

Questions…

Hermione once said that not everyone had the emotional range equivalent of a teaspoon. How true. Some people have more; they are able to experience a whole teapot of emotions without exploding. Others have even less, able to deal with only one or two feelings at a time before they break under the stress of it all. It was an acute observation on Hermione's part that she was able to identify such a concept. It suggested that she was aware of her own feelings and, equipped with that knowledge, was at least proficient when it came to dealing with conflicting emotions.

However, not everyone is attuned to their own character as Miss Granger. A myriad of emotions, swirling around so rapidly in one's head, can be a source of dizziness. Severus swayed on his feet as emotions, both familiar and unfamiliar, assaulted his recovering body. He bent over and grasped the side of the bed to steady himself, trying to overcome his shock, and effectively brought his own face closer to the one that he had not seen in many years. Heart clenching painfully with emotions he thought were long lost, Severus reached out carefully and caressed Mel's face with his hand.

It seemed strange. Over the years, when he had had one too many shots of Firewhisky, Severus would indulge himself with the fantasy of their reunion. He had envisaged forgiveness on past mistakes and pure happiness on both their parts. But now, after the initial disbelief at finally seeing her had dissipated, he could not help but feel regret and guilt mingling with the careful joy. He had had many lonely nights to reflect on the consequences of his actions. How might everything turn out if he hadn't pushed her away that fateful night? How might everything be different if he hadn't been so consumed by jealousy over Malfoy's attraction to her? Would she have said yes if he had asked her properly for her hand in marriage instead of clumsily throwing out a thoughtless question?

Severus halted his mental ramblings; regrets were useless and guilt was unhelpful. Mel was here now, and that was all that mattered. She looked pale, and there were heavy bags under her eyes. It seemed to Severus that she was in some sort of pain despite the numbing effects of unconsciousness. Severus frowned. Did she hurt herself trying to save him? Foolish woman! And why was she there in the first place? Severus' brows furrowed in thought, the lovesick lover gone and replaced by the calculative spy. Mel had been missing for so long, why would she turn up now? Severus' eyes roved and settled on the bedside table, registering what he had not noticed before. The necklace that he had given her all those years ago lay on the table on top of what he recognised was the dress that she had worn to Malfoy's party. Suspicion welled up inside him. The whole situation stank of a badly-devised plot to undermine his intelligence. Was she a spy sent to Hogwarts to scout out information for the Dark Lord? The struggle against Voldemort was escalating and the Order could not afford any disadvantage. Mel had always been more than she appeared to be. Was she a risk to them all?

A hand grasped lightly on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from Mel and turned to look at the Headmaster. "Let's not wake her up with your unnerving stare, Severus," Dumbledore said softly. "Come to my office and I'll see if the house-elves have any pumpkin juice to spare. And if we're quick, Poppy will not know you're gone until you're gone."

Severus snarled in disgust; the Headmaster of Hogwarts had the tendency to act like the first years in his school. But, yes, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. He strode towards his own hospital bed to retrieve his black robes folded neatly on his bedside table. Just as he pulled the familiar fabric over his head, thundering steps echoed loudly along the corridor outside the hospital wing and the door suddenly flew open and banged deafeningly. Severus glanced, uninterested, at the young men panting furiously, and made to leave the ward.

"_Hermione_," Harry finally spoke, lowly, warningly. Severus whirled around sharply, but was pleased that he had managed to disguise his reluctant surprise that Potter would mention _her_ in his presence. She was a conversation topic that Potter avoided when he was around, preferring to voice his concerns about her when he was alone with the Headmaster. Severus was a creature of routine, disapproving of broken habits, especially when the disruptions involved him. And something in the tone of Potter's voice vexed him; it almost sounded like he was expecting answers. Severus sneered. Arrogant brat. He would kick Potter where it hurt most, just to assert his authority over the boy and quash his presumptuous behaviour. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter," he drawled, "for wasting my time with your ineloquent speech."

Harry's fingers flexed perilously close to the pocket in his robes. His eyes flashed dangerously at his Potions professor and he probably would have attacked Snape if Ron hadn't nudged him out of his red haze of anger. Harry turned away deliberately to face Dumbledore. "We know Hermione's here, professor," he insisted. Severus snorted in disbelieving amusement. _The boy's cracking. Finally! Must be the scar._

Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely. "Our patient is not in any condition to have visitors, Harry."

Severus glanced sharply at Dumbledore. Odd choice of words, even for the Headmaster. Why didn't he just deny that Miss Granger was in the hospital wing? Was the impertinent girl here now, hidden behind another bed-curtain? Severus hated the feeling that he was missing some vital information and he despised not knowing. It was high time he had the little chat the Headmaster promised him. Severus cleared his throat in mock impatience. "Potter," he drawled, "the Headmaster and I have more important things to do than to stand here and exchange pleasantries with you, no matter how self-important you feel. Run along to your dormitory and let the grown-upstake care of the problems."

Harry stiffened in anger. The moody, temperamental teenager from fifth year had never quite disappeared as he entered the final stages of puberty. Instead, it had curled up like a snake in the darkest recess inside Harry, rearing its ugly head once in a while when he suffered from doubt and insecurities. The tangled webs of lies and half-truths had trapped him once before, and the price for that was paid with Sirius' life. Not again. Never again. Dumbledore had promised him after that night that he would 'tell him everything'. But it looked as if Snape, the greasy bastard, disagreed with that sentiment. Still, he would fight for the right to be included in anything and everything that concerned him. He spoke in a voice coated in ice, "The last time the grown-ups took care of a problem, six students ended up in the Department of Mysteries." Beside him, Ron flinched. The redhead reached out and squeezed his best friend's shoulder lightly. "Come on, Harry. Hermione needs her rest. We can come back later."

Severus narrowed his eyes in disapproval of Potter's attitude as the boy shrugged off Weasley's restraining hand and strode purposefully towards the heavily curtained bed. A protective impulsivity took over Severus and he leaped forward to intercept Potter, grabbing his arm forcefully and shoving him away from Mel's bed.

"Out!" he snarled through clenched teeth, "A hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for a week!"

There was no mistaking the loathing that the two held for each other as they stood eye-to-eye, glaring fiercely, daring the other to make the first move. A line had been crossed today, for better or for worse. Harry was no longer the boy that gritted his teeth and endured whatever injustice the Potions master doled out to him. He ceased to be the boy-who-lived, the boy who cheated death numerous times because he was destined to survive. Instead, he became the young man who was determined to wrestle with fate and turn it to his advantage.

A soft groan broke the tension between them and something stirred from behind the curtain. Both men whipped around to look at the bed. Dumbledore, who had remained a passive observer throughout the whole confrontation, now stepped forward.

"Enough!" he said firmly. "I am disappointed to see such behaviour in the hospital wing. Severus, I will see you in my office in an hour, and you after him, Harry." He looked sternly from one to the other. Severus reluctantly let go of Potter's arm and they both took a step back.

Madam Pomfrey came in at that exact moment, puffing angrily. "Out!" she all but yelled. Harry turned on his heels and exited through the door with Ron. Severus stayed where he was. _He_ was a teacher at Hogwarts; he was entitled to stay if he wanted to. Besides, last he remembered, he was admitted to the hospital wing. The Hogwarts matron was not about to let him out of her loving sight unless she saw him fit to be discharged. Madam Pomfrey turned and focused all her attention on him. "If you're well enough to pick a fight in _my_ infirmary, Severus," she hissed venomously, "you're well enough to walk out of here by yourself. Now leave, I have a patient to see to." With that, she ignored him and hurried towards the hospital bed where Dumbledore was talking softly to the girl.

Dismissed by both the Headmaster and the mistress of the hospital wing, Severus had but one choice. He left.

* * *

Back in the dungeons, Severus slashed viciously at a first year's essay about the properties of dragon scales, taking satisfaction in failing the dunderhead. He was halfway into the first paragraph of another essay when the distraction finally forced him to abandon the task. Slamming his quill on his desk, he relaxed into his chair and stared at a brick on the wall. Why had he behaved like an uncontrollable teenager and picked a fight with Potter? He must be more shaken by Mel's reappearance than he thought. There could be no other reason for his unprofessional behaviour.

There was a sudden "whoosh!" and Severus jumped when he heard the unexpected sound. Severus spun around; his fireplace had lit up with a luminous green glow. "What are you doing here?" he shot at the man standing in front of his fireplace.

"Nice to see you too," Remus Lupin replied pleasantly as he brushed off the green-tinged soot from his shabby robes.

"Get out!" Severus gritted out the words between his teeth. Lupin's pleasant demeanour changed instantly, his tired eyes darkened and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Severus was not surprised; he had always known that the werewolf's manners were a mask for the ferocious beast that was the very nature of the man.

"I came here first because I wanted to hear your side of the story, Severus," he said tightly. "Harry sent me an owl and I came to Hogwarts straight away. He said that Hermione had returned." He paused and sent the other man an assessing glance. "Harry also said that he almost had a fight with you."

Severus sneered at the mention of Potter. "That's because Potter's an idiot. His little friend was not in the hospital wing."

"So?"

"So nothing."

Lupin ran a hand through his thinning hair in exasperation. "Damn you, Severus! If it wasn't Hermione then who was it? Why were Harry and Ron so convinced that their friend had returned? And 'nothing' does not explain why you are sulking in here."

Severus leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs comfortably. "Interesting that you should ask whom it was, Lupin," he said, sneering in amusement. "You have never failed to involve yourself in matters concerning _her_."

"Her?" Remus frowned at Severus' emphasise on the word. Every time for the past thirteen years when Severus had mentioned _her_ in that tone of his, it only referred to one woman. Realisation sunk in as slowly as a small stone in a swamp, he could not believe what the other man was insinuating. "Mel is here? She is back? How?"

Whoosh!

The sudden sound tore the thick silence in the dungeons apart, announcing the arrival of yet another intruder in his dungeons. Severus glanced at the Headmaster as he stepped out from the fireplace and answered Lupin coolly, "Guess we'll find out."


	22. And Answers

The first time I read _that _name in a piece of fanfic after _that _incident, I had to close the whole browser and compose myself. I know that I've promised some of you to write another chapter before HBP was released, but then when I planned the chapter, I realised that some of the things I wanted to talk about will definitely be mentioned in detail in HBP. So I waited to see how it would change everything and how I could maybe weave the changes into my own fic. Unfortunately (or fortunately), this fic has decided to remain true to the original plot. Nothing has been affected by the turn of events in HBP. Also, to everyone who had been very concern, I'm still here, and this story will go on, no matter how abandoned it looks most of the time. The bad news is that I'm getting increasingly busy again, and so is my beta. It isn't really fair for me to suddenly pile this extra assignment on her. As a result, this chapter will probably be full of annoying errors, but please bear with me. And I promise to write again as soon as my various assignments hand themselves in. Onto the story.

Disclaimer: The characters from the Harry Potter series have decided to pop into my story for a bit of laugh. They promise to return to J.K. Rowling when the fun ends.

…**and Answers**

Hermione sat stonily on her bed, waiting. She had told the Headmaster about everything that had transpired from the time 'Mel' disappeared from Hogwarts to the moment she left the cemetery and returned to the castle grounds. The old man nodded and smiled encouragingly throughout her confession and, at the end of it, offered to explain the situation 'to people' to spare her the 'annoyingly necessary task of repeating an exhaustingly long and complicated story'. Hermione had accepted his offer gratefully, but requested that she be present during the interview. She wanted to see Severus' revelations to the truth firsthand so that she could gauge the extent of the damage she had caused. However, Madam Pomfrey flat-out refused to impose such exertion on her patient. Hermione had wheedled and Dumbledore had charmed. In the end, Hermione was granted visitors on the condition that it was to be 'quick and non life-threatening'.

The door to the hospital wing opened and three men stepped inside and Hermione looked up. She had expected Dumbledore to bring Severus but she thought she shouldn't have been too surprised to see Lupin as well. He had been caught up in this whole fiasco in the past; it would only make sense that he was here now to witness the rest of it. She watched the two younger men with a blank mask over her face. If their feelings were as tumultuous as hers they betrayed none of it on their faces, although Severus looked at her with a stare that could burn a hole in the castle walls. Tension was radiating off his body in huge, roiling waves, and Hermione did not dare to look too closely at him; she did not to know what he must be thinking right now. Remus gave her a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes before his own mask slid into place; he obviously did not trust her too, not that Hermione could blame him. After all, who would trust someone who popped in and out of their lives in such a suspicious manner during such dangerous times?

Dumbledore sat down on the empty bed nearest to the one Hermione occupied, bouncing slightly on the mattress to make himself more comfortable. He then patted the empty spot beside him and looked expectantly at the other men. Severus glowered and remained where he was. Lupin, however, smiled. "I thank you for your offer, Headmaster. However, if you don't mind, I would rather remain standing. You are probably the only wizard that could indulge in creasing Madam Pomfrey's bed sheets and not get told off for it."

The Headmaster chuckled appreciatively. "True, true. But let's not crease the bed sheets for any longer than is absolutely necessary." He turned to Hermione and looked at her questioningly. Hermione took a deep breath and gave a tight nod, and Dumbledore began to speak.

Hermione listened dully as the Headmaster explained how 'Mel' had come to disappear from the dungeons, what she had done since then, and how she had managed to return both herself and Severus to Hogwarts. Dumbledore paused thoughtfully at this point and Severus took the opportunity to nod curtly at Mel. "I owe you my thanks," he said gruffly. "However, there is more to this tale than you are letting on, Albus," he said, turning to the Headmaster. "There are many gaps in the story still unaccounted for."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Acute as always, Severus," he said solemnly. "There is one more piece to the puzzle that I think, when given, will complete the picture and solve the mystery." The Headmaster suddenly reached out and grasped Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Hermione smiled at him wanly, grateful for the support. Dumbledore released her hand and sat back on his own bed again. He peered at Severus and Remus from under his half-moon glasses. "When Hermione disappeared from our time, she ended up in the past…in _our _past. On my advice, she assumed a new identity. Needless to say, once Hermione returned to her rightful time, her false identity is no longer necessary." Dumbledore stopped and looked hard at the two men who had suddenly gone very still at his words. "Hermione is back, and 'Mel' no longer exists."

There was a horrible ringing silence after these words during which Hermione watched as Severus and Remus struggled to understand the Headmaster's meanings. She glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, willing herself to remain strong even while she hoped that one of them would be the first to break the tension in the air. Remus' face twitched as if he did not know whether to laugh or cry or do both. And Severus…Severus' features were contorted for a second before he regain his control and smoothed his face back into the Potion master's impassive mask. He was the first to break the silence, for which even in the days to come, Hermione could never decide whether to be thankful for or not.

"You are safe now... "

He sounded as though it was costing him everything to say those words. Hermione looked up at him, intending to apologize…

"…and your deception ends here. _Finite Incantatum_."

The various spells that had allowed her some resemblance of anonymity (a luxury she had forfeited ever since she attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum in her fourth year and stormed off to wreak havoc with Harry and Ron in the Department of Mysteries one year later) begin to unravel. The abrupt exposure of Hermione Granger's true identity left her feeling vulnerable as she had never felt in a very long time. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself in an instinctive attempt to protect herself.

In an instant, Remus was in front of her, grasping her by her arms gently but firmly, willing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Hermione. You're back now, and you're safe. That's all that matters to everyone right now…yes, _everyone_," he stressed as a look of disbelief flitted across Hermione's face. "Everything will be alright now," he continued. "None of us here have been suddenly wiped out from existence, no harm done."

_No harm done?_ Hermione thought weakly. Still, she managed a small twitch of a smile for her friend and mentor and he returned it warmly. He removed his hands from her arms and moved back. Hermione slid off her bed and gingerly placed her feet on the ground, hoping that her legs had strength enough to support her body weight. She swayed for a moment, but steeled herself and turned to the last man in the room, the man who had hurt her the most and whom she had hurt in return, the man who had lived a life of lies and secrets only to be ensnared by the very same deceptions, the one whom she had loved above all others, and would probably continue to love more than anyone else.

She took a tentative step forward. "Severus, I'm-"

The dark man's hand shot up suddenly in an imperious command for silence. Hermione bit her lips and held back her words of regrets and apologies, but her eyes, watching him intently, did not waver from his face.

"We will need to talk about this," he finally said. "I will let you know when. Until then, _stay away_." With these words, Severus turned on his heels firmly and left the hospital wing.

In the silence that ensued, Dumbledore tried to comfort her. "Severus needs time to absorb the shock, my dear. Give him some time."

Hermione nodded dully and sank back onto the bed.

No harm done indeed.


	23. Maybe Tomorrow

Happy New Year, people! Here's to Rowling's eventual completion of Harry Potter and Whatever Book Seven Will Be Called.

I have been busy and lazy, hence the hideously long delay. I am very sorry and will understand if all I receive for this chapter are flames. Thanks once again to my beta, Shiegurl. You're the best!

Disclaimer: Once again, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Maybe Tomorrow **

Five days! Five whole days of endless probing and prodding from Madam Pomfrey before the school healer reluctantly permitted a perfectly healthy Hermione to rejoin the civilization that was the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts castle.

Hermione ran down the deserted corridors as fast as her dignity would allow, and raced towards the Great Hall. It had been so long since she ate at the Gryffindor table with her friends and she looked forward to seeing them all again. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she slowed to a halt in front of the closed doors that lead to the Great Hall. The inviting smell of bacon and eggs wafted from behind the doors. Hermione could hear the loud buzzing of the school population's morning conversation as well as the furious clinking of forks and knives on plates as the students attempted to consume as much food as they could before their morning classes started. When she entered, everyone would stare at her and whisper. Hogwarts was a small and closely-knitted community. Everybody knew everything. Everyone would know what had happened to her and what she had done.

Suddenly, staying in the hospital wing for another day seemed very appealing.

Hermione tried to quash the irrational trepidation that had started to well up inside her. This was Hogwarts. This was her home. She had every right to eat her breakfast in the Great Hall. Her friends would welcome her and no one would stare. No one knew her story apart from some of the professors and Harry and Ron. Even then, her best friends were not privy to the whole truth. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened one of the doors slightly and slipped inside.

Once behind the door, Hermione almost laughed at her sense of self-importance. Everyone was too intent on their breakfast and conversations to notice her when she came in. She doubted that most people realized that she was gone in the first place. Her confidence restored, she made her way towards the table that was the unspoken territory of Harry, Ron and herself. As she neared their table, a red-headed girl looked up and spotting Hermione, stared at her, shell-shocked. A second later, Ginny shot up from her seat and ran towards Hermione, screeching. Ginny enveloped Hermione in a bear hug and Hermione embraced the younger girl just as fiercely. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Hermione disengaged from the embrace and turned around. A sea of grinning faces met her. Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Parvati and Lavendar. Even Luna Lovegood. And Harry and Ron, her best friends in the world.

Hermione greeted all her friends in turn amidst exclamations of "We've missed you!" and "Where were you?" Luna hugged her tightly, relieve evident in her voice as she said, "I was so afraid that you had died from a serious case of the Foop-Foop, Hermione. Banshee's toes are so rare these days. But you're alright, so I suppose you found a good supply of those." Hermione barely registered the ridiculousness of the Ravenclaw's words as her eyes fixed on the dark-haired man sitting at the staff table.

Severus Snape was staring just a little too intently at the morning's _Daily Prophet_. Evidently Hermione was not as inconspicuous as she had hoped to be. _In fact_, she thought as she scanned over her friends' shoulders, _everyone is starting to notice the unusual display of group affection. _Gently detangling herself from Luna, Hermione suggested that they all should try to eat as much breakfast as they could in the time that was left. In the meantime, she would tell them why she had to return to the Muggle world for a few months and what she did while she was there.

As everyone settled down around her, Hermione sent both Ron and Harry a meaningful look. _Later,_ she promised them, and proceeded to tell the rest of her friends the lie that she had fabricated during her stay in the hospital wing.

* * *

Maybe tomorrow.

Hermione Snape- no, Hermione Granger had returned to Hogwarts five days ago. It had been five days since the whole truth was unravelled like a ball of yarn in the paws of a kitten. What a big mess they have made out of everything. Severus was furious when he realised the extent of Hermione's, and consequently, Mel's deception. Hermione had known who he was and what he did to her, and yet had allowed him to attach himself to Mel.

'Mel' had not hated him on sight, had Hermione hated him? Severus wasn't sure. His ex-wife had attempted to salvage their marriage even though there was no good reason for her to do so. And after she had become Mel, she could forgive what he did to Hermione to allow him a chance at happiness with Mel. Could he forgive her?

Maybe tomorrow.

Severus turned the page of the _Daily Prophet_ and absently brought the cup of coffee to his lips. He frowned when one of the students shrieked. If Albus asked him, he would put a bet on it being a rat in the girl's pumpkin juice.

Why did Hermione forgive him? Severus had pondered the question several times to no avail. _And what_, thought Severus angrily as he looked up, _possessed the morons to disturb his thought by indulging in excessive cheer so early in the morning?_ He glared at the group of Gryffindors huddled together in the middle of the Great Hall, excitedly talking about something. The group shifted slightly and Hermione's face emerged, bushy hair and all, smiling brilliantly at her friends. His heart lurched and he quickly looked back at the _Daily Prophet_, staring fixedly at the zooming broomstick in the advertisement for Comet Two Nineties. Hermione was as beautiful as Mel had been. Severus shook his head. Hermione and Mel are one and the same. Of course they would be as alluring as each other.

Maybe they should discuss the things that had happened between them. The matter needed closure, one way or another. But he was still angry with her, and hurt over her deception. Severus was not sure if the meeting would turn into another argument. It was still too early, the wound to his feelings and pride were still fresh and bleeding. He should talk to her, but maybe tomorrow.

Just maybe.

* * *

The plates of bacon, eggs and toast vanished just as Ron reached out for another piece of toast, signaling the end of breakfast. Ron swore.

"Language, Ron!" hissed Hermione viciously.

"But I'm still hungry!" Ron protested. "I only had twelve pieces!"

Hermione threw her hands up in surrender and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her books from the table and the three friends stood up, trailing after the mob of students as everyone hurried to their first classes. Harry cast a quick glance around and bent down to murmur in Hermione's ear, "So, your second cousin on your father's side went on an extended holiday and you had to look after her dog. Good one, Hermione, very original."

Hermione grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Everyone bought it, didn't they?"

"Dean looked skeptical; he knows Muggles don't do things like that, but I think he'll let it drop. You'll tell us everything later, right?"

"Of course."

They came to the corridor where Hermione parted with Harry and Ron for her class. "We'll see you later, Hermione," Ron said while shooting Harry a quick glance. To Hermione, it seemed as if Ron was silently prodding Harry into some kind of action. She cocked an eyebrow and waited. For a split second Harry hesitated, and then resignation settled in his eyes. "And there's something I have to tell you, too."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Okay," she replied. "After dinner then."

Ron cut into their conversation, shaking his head in mock regret. "Harry's got detention with Snape after dinner."

Harry shrugged. "It'll be better that way. The common room will be less crowded, less chances of being overheard."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "That bad, huh."

The trio then parted with one of them silently trying to guess the lunch menu for the day and the other two torn between anticipating and dreading the night's meeting.


	24. WHAT?

A/N: Chapter 24 is called "WHAT?" for want of a better name. There is one thing mentioned here that came from HBP because I couldn't find a way for the story to move forward convincingly otherwise. So if you haven't read HBP already (How can anyone not have read it a few thousand times?), you know what to do. Again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your reviews gave me a kick in the butt to get me started on another chapter. Shiegurl, I can never thank you enough for beta-ing my stories.

Disclaimer: The characters in Harry Potter are trying desperately to escape from my crazy little fic and return to J.K. Rowling, where they rightfully belong. And I promise I'll only have them in this story for just a little while longer.

"**WHAT?"**

Hermione sat, curled upon her favourite couch near the fireplace in the common room with her Transfiguration text book in her lap, trying to concentrate on the theory of human-object transfiguration while she absentmindedly played with the gold and silver band sitting on her ring finger. Hermione was lucky that she had managed to return to the presentHogwarts two weeks before the NEWTS exams started; she could not bear the prospect of not sitting for the examination that she had been preparing for since she first realised that she was going to Hogwarts. She had been ecstatic to see Ron and Harry again. However, her elation at having returned to her proper time warred with the sense of loss that engulfed her every time she caught a glimpse of Severus. To the casual eye, her husband's outward demeanour was not all that different from the snarky Potion Professor's, but Hermione could see the slight tension in the way he strode around the corridors, and in the way her husband harshly deducted house points from the Gryffindor students that crossed his path.

Hermione bit her lips and silently reprimanded herself. _He's your ex-husband, stupid! Remember what Dumbledore told you when he said your things have been moved from the dungeons back to the Gryffindor Tower! You 'died' and your husband was freed from the marriage to remarry. _She stared at the ring she had been fingering and abruptly removed it from her finger. Damn the ministry! She would still be married to Severus if they hadn't interfered in her affairs and she would have a valid reason to approach him and try to salvage the ruins of their marriage. Hell, she wouldn't even have this problem in the first place if they hadn't forced her to marry anyone! Hermione looked up and glanced around the common room as she searched for a safe way to vent her frustration and anger. A pair of first year students, their heads bent together conspicuously, froze like deer caught in headlights as her eyes fell onto them. They glanced guiltily at one another. Hermione had a sudden suspicion that she was the topic of their enigmatic discussion a second ago. She bared her teeth in an effort to smile reassuringly just as the door to the common room swung open. Harry and Ron stepped in and Hermione relaxed at seeing her best friends. "Finally!" she said, turning her attention away from the impertinent first years as they grasped the opportunity to scurry away.

Harry flopped down on the couch next to her, groaning. "The idiot had me scrubbing the corridor outside his dungeons three times! And without magic!" he said vehemently.

Ron grinned. "Real tough, mate, seeing how you had Dobby to help you for the last two times." Ron pitched his voice to imitate the house-elf. "Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is honoured to be doing Harry Potter's detention, sir!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And you managed to get away with it? Severus would have been checking up on you."

Harry winced at the familiarity displayed by his best friend's use of the Potions master's first name. "I knew that. That's why I told Dobby to be careful to stay out of sight. How he did it was beyond me; there wasn't anywhere to hide in the corridor. But Dobby was under my Invisibility Cloak as a precaution anyway. So, no harm done."

"You had your Cloak with you?" Hermione asked incredulously as Harry moved over for Ron. "You planned it, didn't you?"

"Yeah," answered Harry nonchalantly. "I have it with me all the time now."

"Oh," was all Hermione managed to say. She didn't think Harry quite understood her disapproval but she was willing to let it go since she was more interested in why Harry thought he needed the Cloak with him all the time. She also had her own bombshells to drop on the two boys. Dishonesty during detentions was definitely a lecture that could wait.

"You know, it would be better if you put that ring somewhere safe. Maybe thread it through your necklace," Harry said quietly.

"That way, you don't have to worry about them separately. They'll both be around your neck," Ron added helpfully.

Hermione looked up sharply; suddenly aware that Harry and Ron had been staring at her as she distractedly toyed with her wedding ring, wondering what to do with it. Hermione smiled grimly. It was ironic that her best friends, both of whom she had accused of being tactless on several occasions, had answered the one question she had subconsciously been asking herself all night. Hermione grinned as she did what the boys suggested. "Things would probably have gone well for you and Cho back in fifth year if you were this perceptive, Harry. And Ron, you and me would have bickered less." Hermione replaced the necklace around her neck, the ring resting against the pendant that hung from the gold chain.

Ron folded his arms and sat back, smirking. "You're_ our _Hermione. We know our Hermione, don't we, Harry?"

Harry chuckled as Hermione glowered at Ron. His eyes swept over the common room to make sure that the three of them were alone. Lowering his voice, he said, "Yes, Hermione. We know you. So tell us what happened to you and what is still bugging you _because-" _he held up his hands when Hermione started to protest, "Something's still bugging you."

Hermione gave in. "Oh, alright. I'll tell you everything." And so she did.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy slumped onto the ground when the Dark Lord abruptly released his hold on his Death Eater. He groaned as his already battered body hit the hard ground. A few metres away, Bellatrix Lestrange laid unconscious, a tortured look on her face.

"Last chance, Luciuss," hissed Voldemort venomously, "I want an army of one hundred Inferi ready by the end of the month. Fail me this time, and your son will personally lead that army." With a flick of his wand, Voldemort banished the blond wizard. The limp form of Lucius Malfoy flew through the air before crashing into a wall.

Pain shot through an already pain-ridden body. "Yes, master," Lucius gasped before he slid into the darkness.

* * *

Harry's head reeled in shock as he fought to take in everything Hermione had told him and Ron. A quick glance at his best friend told him that Ron was ready to blow. Harry nudged him, hoping to defuse the bomb. None of the residents in Gryffindor Tower, both asleep and awake, needed to be alarmed by a shouting match between his two best friends. Hermione, having finished her tale, studiously avoided meeting his or Ron's gaze. Harry reached over and grasped Hermione's hand. "Hey, you OK?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled wanly. "I guess."

"Does Snape know about all this? About the b-baby?" Ron asked harshly.

Hermione shook her head. "And I don't know if I'll ever tell him."

"Right," Ron said. It looked as if he was struggling for something within himself. "We… er… will support you in whatever decisions you make, Hermione. You know that, right?" he said while his eyes looked to Harry for support. He was clearly discomfited at his own sudden display of maturity. It was a valiant effort from Ron, and Harry was prouder of his redheaded friend than he ever was.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

"Right. Now that Hermione's story is out of the way, it's Harry's turn!" Ron announced suddenly. "And trust me, Hermione, when you hear the sort of stuff Harry managed to get himself into, you'll go mental."

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione giggled. "Really? Let me guess. You're still on the wrong side of Voldemort and he's still after your blood."

Ron snorted. "You're never wrong, are you? But there's more to it this time. This time, Harry wants to go after You-Know-Who!"

There was a ringing silence. Then…

"**WHAT**?"


End file.
